<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Legacy by gypsysue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349387">Hidden Legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue'>gypsysue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Legacy Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily wasn’t going to lay down and let them take her baby away from her. Even if she has to come back from beyond the Veil, she will, to protect him. Merlin help anyone that gets in her way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Legacy Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title:</strong> Hidden Legacy<br/><strong>Author:</strong> Gypsysue<br/><strong>Fandom</strong>: Harry Potter<br/><strong>Pairing</strong>: Harry/Draco/OC, Luna/Neville.<br/><strong>Rating</strong>: M<br/><strong>Warnings</strong>: Violence, Death of characters, bad language, talks of torture, blood and gore.<br/><strong>Summary:</strong> Lily wasn’t going to lay down and let them take her baby away from her. Even if she has to come back from beyond the Veil, she will, to protect him. Merlin help anyone that gets in her way.</p><p><em>“Speaking Fae.”</em><br/><em>‘Mind Speak’</em><br/><strong>Ghukliak -goblin language.</strong><br/>All translations are at the end of the story</p><p>This was to be my QB for this year but I didn’t get to 50k yet. So I decided to split this into a series. This is part 1 of the Legacy series.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p>Harry Potter, aged four, sat shivering in his cupboard under the stairs. His Uncle had thrown him in there after Dudley had poured his cup of milk all over Harry and somehow blamed him. He was wet and sticky and the milk had started to turn sour and smell.</p><p>He concentrated very hard, wishing with all his might that the milk and smell would disappear. He reached down into himself, just like he was told and smiled when it worked.</p><p>‘<em>Very good Harry, now I want you to try something else. I want you to try and change to look like Dudley,’</em> he heard whispered in his mind.</p><p>“Change how?” he asked quietly, used to the soft voice that came to him in his mind. It had started two weeks ago when Uncle Vernon had actually tried to strike him but had somehow hit himself instead. He had stared at Harry strangely and then ordered him to his cupboard.</p><p>Moments before the voice had appeared in his mind, he had been in immense pain. His scar had split open and a black like tar had oozed out of it until it bled red again, and it seemed to close up on its own. Then the voice of an angel entered his mind.</p><p><em>‘You can look like anyone you want to, use your magic,’</em> the voice whispered.</p><p>“How?” Harry asked intrigued. He had figured out almost immediately that the voice was his mother. She could not talk to him all the time, she had said it would be a while before she could be with him always. She had to regain her strength. Harry didn’t really understand what it all meant, he was just happy she was with him.</p><p>
  <em>‘Feel it inside you, like we talked about like you just did. Imagine it surrounding you. Do you feel the tingle?’</em>
</p><p>Harry concentrated on the feeling, he had been trying for a week and had managed two days ago, when he had wanted light. He smiled widely when he felt the tingle again. He never thought he would be able to do it twice so close together. He could hear his mother encouraging him. He pictured Dudley in his mind and felt his body shudder.</p><p>
  <em>‘You did it, Harry. I’m so proud of you, my darling boy. Can you hold on to it?’</em>
</p><p>Harry practised every night for three days until he held the shape through the night and woke up looking like Dudley. He even practised the voice and how to act. Dudley was everything Harry wasn’t, mean, greedy and offensive, so his mother had to give him plenty of tips on how to be that way. She also told him to use his magic so he could anticipate what his cousin would say and do.</p><p>
  <em>‘Now Harry, when you are let out, I want you to stand next to Dudley, and when no-one is looking, change. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?’</em>
</p><p>“Yes, mummy,” Harry murmured and did as he was told.</p><p>Petunia had just placed a plate in front of her Duddikins spot, sneered at her nephew, who was standing next to her son and turned to dish up Vernon’s plate. When she turned back around she dropped the plate and screamed, causing her husband to come running into the room.</p><p>“What has that freak done this time?” Vernon asked, because as far as he was concerned his freak of a nephew was the blame for all the bad things in their lives. He followed his wife's finger, to where she was pointing and did a double-take, “Dudley?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes,” two voices answered sounding exactly the same. “I’m the real Dudley,” they both said, “no I’m the real Dudley.”</p><p>“What are we going to do, Vernon?” Petunia asked, “we can’t be sure who is who.”</p><p>“I don’t know, but we can’t keep them in the cupboard,” Vernon said automatically not even thinking.</p><p>“Vernon, of course we can't, what if we put our Duddy in there by mistake,” she said scandalised, her hand coming to her mouth to cover it at the thought.</p><p>“We will have to move one into the second bedroom,” Vernon said and both boys spoke up again.</p><p>“I’m not staying in that little room, and he can’t have my second bedroom, it’s mine,” the two boys said in sync and then turned to glare at each other. Harry had to try really hard to be mean and to dumb himself down, even with all his practice.</p><p>Petunia placed another plate of food on the table as the two Dudleys sat down, and both began to eat. Harry having to forgo manners to be like his pig of a cousin. Even at the age of four, Harry knew the boy was horrible in every way. Maybe he could make him a better person by being him.</p><p>From that point on, everything that Dudley got, Harry got. They had tried to tell them apart once, by Vernon raising his hands to hit them, but both boys just stared at him and no magic happened at all.</p><p>Lily Potter grew in strength as her essence rested inside her son’s mind. It was just an echo of the woman she was as a whole, a sliver of her soul, but the essence was of one mind, protect Harry at all cost. It was the single-minded devotion to him and an overwhelming need for him to live, be protected and prosper that she had been feeling at the time of her death and that was the part that clung to her son’s magic and mind.</p><p>Harry hated being his pig cousin, and Lily knew it, that was why she was working so hard to get stronger. But for her to get stronger, Harry had to get stronger, her magic was tied to his. So he needed to pretend until they were both strong enough to fight back.</p><p>And Lily planned to fight back hard.</p><p>By the time Dudley turned five, the Dursley had been so used to there being two of them, they barely gave it any thought anymore. Mostly because the thought of treating their freak of a nephew as well as they treated Dudley was nauseating to them both.</p><p>This meant two things happened during that year, the first, Harry was treated extraordinarily well. He had enough food to eat, which was normal portion sizes for his age. It had the added bonus of giving Dudley proper amounts of food and the boy was soon as trim and fit as Harry was in his natural form. He had doctors visits, dental visits, trips to fun places and was told bedtime stories.</p><p>The second thing that changed was that Dudley was shown less affection and was not spoilt so much. The Dursley’s were determined to treat both boys the same, so they wouldn’t hurt their Dudley by accident, but that didn’t mean they wanted to spoil Harry Potter in the same way.</p><p>So while treats were given, they were given sparingly, while trips were taken, they were taken only on special occasions. Outings were special treats, the boys both learnt to do small chores around the house and presents were given only on Christmas, birthdays and other special holidays. So while Harry was being spoilt beyond ever before, Dudley was not. That had the added side effect of improving Dudley's behaviour.</p><p>Harry had celebrated his birthday on the same day as Dudley’s, and both boys were given the exact same presents, three each, no arguments.</p><p>Harry was in his room, the night before his real birthday, excited beyond measure. He finally had a normal healthy body and was stronger too after doing the exercises his mummy ran him through at night time. He also reverted to his normal body at night after the Dursley’s had gone to sleep and his mother would wake him in the morning to change back.</p><p><em>‘You will have your first magical awakening tonight, sweetheart,’</em> his mother whispered in his mind,<em> ‘and after that, I have a surprise for you.’</em></p><p>“How many awakenings will I have?” Harry asked, always curious about his magic.</p><p>
  <em>‘Most magical children will have one at eleven and then again at fifteen, then seventeen. But things will be a bit different for you, my son. We will discuss why, when you are older, but for now, all you need to know is that you will go through the same as other magicals but you will have four more than them. Your first of them starts tonight.’</em>
</p><p>“Will it hurt?” he asked.</p><p>
  <em>‘I am unsure if yours will or not. Mine certainly did. But do not worry, I will be with you.’</em>
</p><p>He could feel his mother smiling, and the echo of an embrace in his mind. He loved those feelings but also wished he could feel her real arms wrapped around him.</p><p><em>‘After tonight, there will be no more hiding as Dudley,’</em> Lily said and smiled at the joy she felt from her son.</p><p>“I’m really glad I can go to school as myself, I don’t want to be dumb like Dudley.”</p><p>
  <em>‘You won’t be going to school with Dudley. As soon as you go through your awakening, we will be calling a friend who will be taking us away from here.’</em>
</p><p>“Really?” Harry asked absolutely gleeful at the thought of not having to stay where he was.</p><p><em>‘Really. I didn’t know if it would be possible so I never said anything till now. But I can feel the magic building up inside of you and know it will be possible. Sleep now Harry,’</em> she said as she watched him stretch before curling up and hugging his teddy bear, falling asleep almost instantly.</p><p>She sighed as she felt the magic build-up, and for the first time was glad for the wards the old coot put up. It would dampen the awakening magic. She knew this was coming, she wouldn’t have been able to do the things she had done in his mind if he wasn’t going to be like her. She had clung to that part of him that lay dormant in his body, using it to achieve her goals.</p><p>She had pushed her magic and part of her very essence into her son when the Killing Curse had struck her, but she had no way of knowing if it would work until she touched his mind. She had been beyond ecstatic that she was able to bond to him this way and even more thrilled by the fact that in just a few short hours, she would be whole again.</p><p>Lily could feel her soul pushing through the veil, reaching out to the essence of her within her son's scar. Soon, my son, she thought as the clock struck midnight and Harry shuddered. Magic lit up the room, glowing green and golden, as Harry’s body lifted off the bed and a scream left his lips. She would have used her essence to smother the pain, but she was too busy being pulled from his mind as her essence and soul merged. Her body appeared in the room, whole and new, and when her soul entered it, her screams joined his.</p><p>The magical pressure in the room was the only thing that kept the Dursley’s at bay, but Vernon promised, now that he knew where the real Harry was, the freak was going to pay. He was suddenly very excited for the morning.</p><p>He would be regretting that thought almost immediately when the morning came.</p><p>Harry had never been so sore, not even after spending a night in the cupboard after no food. He ached everywhere but still felt warm and safe. He moved slightly and realised he was not alone. His head was rested against a chest, arms wrapped around him, her scent filling his nose, reminding him of a time when he was a baby wrapped in her arms.</p><p>“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Lily asked, and Harry jumped up in surprise, pulling away from her to get a better look.</p><p>“Mummy?” he asked, his eyes wide and wet.</p><p>“Surprise, sweetheart,” his mother replied with a smile and sat up holding her arms open for him. Harry threw himself into her embrace and hugged her close, crying in his happiness.</p><p>“How?” he asked after he had calmed down.</p><p>“Your awakening gave me the push I needed to break through the veil and join with the part of me that was with you,” Lily replied, trying to keep it as simple as possible for her five-year-old.</p><p>“Do I get to keep you forever?” he asked as only a child could.</p><p>“Yes baby, I am not leaving you again,” she said and kissed the top of his head.</p><p>“Daddy?” he asked as he pulled back and looking into her eyes expectantly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but Daddy couldn’t come with me, though he was a big help in pushing me through the veil. He told me to tell you he loves you so much and is proud of you. He would be here if he could, but it was not possible.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” Harry said, slightly saddened by that, but still happy to have at least one of them with him, “I have you,” he finished, smiling at her. She never commented on the fact his smile was a little shaky.</p><p>“Ready for another surprise?” Lily asked, and Harry nodded in excitement. “Daisy,” Lily called out and a pop was heard before the little elf appeared.</p><p>“Lady Lily,” the little elf shrieked, “how are we be getting Lady Lily back. Oh and little Lord Harry, Daisy be trying to find you for years,” the little elf shrieked again, beyond overwhelmed by the Potters.</p><p>“It’s okay, Daisy. It’s a long story, but part of it has to do with my history, do you remember doing research with me?”</p><p>“Yes Lady Lily, I remember, you is special,” Daisy said.</p><p>“So is Harry,” Lily said, “and he helped me return, now we need to find a property that we can use. Which Potter properties are available?”</p><p>“Daisy not be knowing, Lady Lily, strange things be happening with Potter things. Lady Lily should go to Gringotts before things get so bad they can’t be fixed.”</p><p>“Where are you staying?” Lily asked.</p><p>“Dumbleydore be having Potter elves at Hogwarts, Daisy be finding out from Head Hogwarts elf that he be trying to find a way to break the binds to little Lord Harry and set us free. Daisy not wanting to be free. Daisy not wanting to die, Lady Lily.”</p><p>Lily scowled, “don’t worry, Daisy, I will go to Gringotts today. Let the other elves know to be ready for my call.”</p><p>“Yes Lady Lily,” Daisy said with a relieved smile, “Daisy will waits for your call,” and popped away.</p><p>Lily could see the questions in her son’s eyes, “I will tell you everything once we are safe, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Harry said with a smile.</p><p>“Just remember, hold your questions until we are safely in a Potter property,” Lily said and smiled when he nodded. “Okay, let's go deal with the Dursley’s and then get out of here, how about that?” Lily asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry squealed in delight.</p><p>Vernon was waiting outside the door when it opened, with a vicious smile on his face. Before he realised what was happening, he was already unconscious against the hallway wall, Lily Potter staring at him in disgust.</p><p>“That is how you deal with bullies, sweetheart,” she said as she turned and picked up her son, placing him on her hip as she made her way down the staircase. She could hear her sister moving around downstairs.</p><p>She couldn’t help her laughter and the look on her son’s face and he flung his hand out, coping her movements and frowned when nothing happened.</p><p>“Why can’t I do that mummy?” Harry asked.</p><p>“You can my darling and we will work on it when we are safe.”</p><p>“Okay mummy.”</p><p>She smiled at her son as they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen where she heard her sister.</p><p>“Petunia,” Lily said as she entered the room, a smirk on her face, “you may want to call an ambulance, I may have killed your husband.” She knew he wasn’t dead, but enjoyed the look of horror on her bitch of a sister's face.</p><p>“Lily. It can’t be,” Petunia said as she lifted her hand to her heart, her face paling dramatically.</p><p>“I assure you, with magic all things are possible,” Lily said and frowned at her sister, “sit Petunia, I want to have a word with you.”</p><p>“Vernon? Is he really dead?” she asked, her face stricken.</p><p>“Maybe, maybe not, now sit,” Lily commanded again, and waved her hand to pull a chair out for her sister. Petunia gasped and sat down quickly, her mind whirling.</p><p>Lily placed Harry in a seat, and put a plate that Petunia had been fixing in front of her son, then poured him a glass of milk, “eat up honey, we will be leaving soon.”</p><p>“Okay mummy,” Harry said and dug in, while Lily put up a silencing bubble around him.</p><p>“I should kill you where you sit,” Lily stated, as she took a seat at the table.</p><p>“Lily,” Petunia started but Lily cut her off.</p><p>“No, Tuney, the way you treated my son, the things you allowed him to suffer. You are lucky that fat bastard you call a husband wasn’t able to lay a hand on him or you would all be dead.” Lily took a deep breath and shook her head, this wasn’t going to get her anywhere. “Tell me how Harry got here?”</p><p>Lily had been too busy fighting the soul piece of Riddle to pay attention. It had taken forever to defeat that thing, but she had gained some vital information about him.</p><p>“He was dumped on our doorstep, with nothing but a note, telling us you were dead.”</p><p>“And you thought, oh a little innocent baby, let’s keep him in a cupboard and not feed him,” Lily sneered.</p><p>“He’s a freak, just like you,” Petunia screamed, jumping to her feet.</p><p>“Just like you wanted to be, Petunia. I know about the letter you sent to Dumbledore, I know you are nothing but a bitter, jealous woman who settled in life. How you begged mother to fix you so you could be like me. You were never worthy of our gifts Petunia, now sit down before I hex you, you vicious shrew.”</p><p>Petunia sank back into her seat, a blush staining her cheeks, “what are you going to do?” she asked defeated.</p><p>“Nothing, I am going to do absolutely nothing Petunia. I am going to take my son, live an extraordinary life and let you wallow in your normalcy. Let’s see how happy you can be with nothing but an average life,” Lily said and sneered at Tuney when she smiled.</p><p>“You forget, sister, I know the heart of you, you will never be satisfied with the small life Vernon can give you. You’re just lucky you have a son of your own, or I would make sure you never knew a minute of happiness for the rest of your days. As it is, I will leave you to this little life you think you want, but know this, don’t come crying to me when it isn’t all you hoped it would be.” Like that would even be an option after Lily had finished what she planned to do.</p><p>No matter how much she wanted to torture her sister with the knowledge of her and Harry living it up while she had to settle for Vernon, she could not risk her son’s safety. She knew Dumbeldore would come looking and she was not going to leave clues for the old bastard.</p><p>With that Lily pushed off the chair and leaned over the table, “one last thing, Tuney,” she said and raised her hand, “Obliviate,” she whispered and took all her sisters memories of Harry and herself.</p><p>She picked up Harry, and placed him at the bottom of the stairs before running up them and removing the memories from Dudley and Vernon too, after checking to make sure Dudley would not inherit their legacy. She was relieved to find him nothing but an ordinary human. She then erased any signs of her son, before picking him up and leaving Privet Drive forever.</p><p>She walked down the street, Harry on her hip and a bounce in her step, smiling at her giggling son.</p><p>“Gringotts here we come!”</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p><p>“Excuse me?” Lily asked, just barely keeping her temper.</p><p>“The Potter Will has been sealed, I can not help you,” Bloodrod said, a smirk on his face.</p><p>“First off, that is not possible, and second, who the hell are you and where is Slipknot?” Lily growled.</p><p>She had asked to see her account manager and been led to a goblin she didn’t know, and before she could inquire about anything he had sneered at her and told her about the Will.</p><p>“Slipknot was demoted, and I was appointed by Harry Potter’s guardian,” he sneered, he had no idea who this impostor was, but it could not be Lily Potter, the magical signature was all wrong. Even the boy in her arms, who she claimed to be Harry Potter did not register the same. He was looking forward to these intruders being fed to the Dragons.</p><p>“I see,” Lily said, “<strong>get si ragnock, itst,</strong>” she demanded, and once she had uttered those words, the room sealed, and the goblin in front of her was frozen in place.</p><p>It was a long-kept secret that if you said ‘get me’ and the name of the current manager, in this case, ‘Ragnock’, now,’ in Ghukliak, that the manager of the bank was summoned and everything was suspended until then. Lily and Harry remained unaffected, their kind was above the goblins and once they knew who they were dealing with… she grinned viciously.</p><p>When the door opened, Lily could hear the sirens going on outside the room, before Ragnock entered with his guards and shut the door, cutting off the sound. He looked surprised that the two inside were still able to move but hid it quite well.</p><p>“What is this about, witch?” he asked gruffly. “And know that if you waste my time I will have both your heads.”</p><p>“By the time I’m finished here you will be lucky if I don't take yours, <strong>Gäblin,</strong>” Lily said back, her anger visible to everyone in the room. Harry shuddered slightly against her side and she rubbed his back soothingly. “It’s okay sweetheart, mummy will sort this out and we will be home soon.” Her son nodded against her chest from where he sat in her lap.</p><p>She took her time to soothe him before returning her attention to the Ragnock, completely unconcerned with his impatience. If he did not get to the bottom of this she would gladly take the whole bank down with her anger.</p><p><em>“Cadal,”</em> she whispered and smiled as Harry drifted off to sleep as she said the spell. She encased him in a bubble of silence and sat back, to examine Ragnock.</p><p>“Well?” Ragnock sneered.</p><p>“Well indeed, Ragnock. It seems I am missing my account manager, and this thing here,” she pointed to the now standing goblin, who was still scowling at her, “has informed me the Potter Will was sealed, and wouldn’t talk to me about anything else. Now, I would like to know where the hell Slipknot is and why the hell my husband’s Will was sealed. As you know, sealing the Will of an Ancient and Noble House is against the treaty.”</p><p>Ragnock was starting to sweat, he had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that Slipknot was dead and Bloodrod had taken his place.</p><p>“Who are you to ask such things?” he demanded.</p><p>“I am Lily Potter, Lady Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and I demand answers,” she said as magic whipped around her validating her claim, to the surprise of the goblins in the room.</p><p>She took a moment to tuck her hair behind her ear and smiled viciously at the intake of breath of all the goblins in the room. With a casual wave of her hand, Bloodrod was dead, his pieces sliding down the wall behind him, terrifying the other goblins in the room.</p><p>Ragnock panicked even further when Lily Potter then moved behind the now vacant desk, waving her hand to clean up the blood and gore left behind by Bloodrod and pressed the emergency button that would call Rugnuk to the bank. He was a dead goblin walking and he knew it, it was just a matter of who would kill him, Lily Potter or his King.</p><p>Harry was still sleeping when Lily walked out of Gringotts, her ring firmly back on her finger, the Heir ring on little Harry’s. Three goblins were dead, including Ragnock and Dumbledore was forbidden entry into Gringotts by the time she was done.</p><p>When the Goblin King, Rugnuk himself had rushed to the London branch of the bank at the call, he had taken care of everything and since he knew exactly what Lily could do to them all, the Potter’s were now under Gringotts protection, his protection and were made number one priority customers. He would not let his kind face her wrath.</p><p>Her husband’s will was read, Sirius Black was in the process of being exonerated and wasn’t Lily pissed off about that, the goblins were moving to free him before she had left the building.</p><p>All the money and heirlooms that had been taken from their estate were returned and the Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold was in trouble she would not see coming until the ICW swept in tomorrow and started their investigation. She had allowed Death Eaters to go free and innocents to be thrown in Azkaban. She had also stuck her hands in the Potter’s wealth with a few of her lackeys.</p><p>By the morning the Wizarding World would be in the midst of it’s biggest scandal ever.</p><p>Lily adjusted Harry in her arms as she approached the gates of Potter Manor. They had been informed about James' parents two days after they went into hiding. Dragon Pox, Dumbledore had said, but after everything else going on she doubted that. She figured the old man had killed her and James, why not his parents. It seemed the old man just wanted her son.</p><p>“Harry, sweetheart,” Lily said, running her hand through his hair, “can you wake up for mummy please?”</p><p>Harry blinked rapidly, trying to look around as his eyes adjusted to the afternoon light, “Gringotts?” he asked.</p><p>“All finished there baby, we are home now, at Potter Castle, and I need your help to get inside, can you help me?” Harry nodded his head while wiping the sleep from his eyes, causing Lily to smile fondly at him, it was an action James used to do.</p><p>He looked at her expectantly and her smile widened. She leaned her head forward to kiss his forehead, how she loved her little boy, “I need you to put your hand over the Crest on the gate,” she held his hand back as he went to place it on the spot she pointed to. “When you place your hand there, you will feel a little pinch as the wards test your blood, it may hurt just a little bit,” she warned and Harry turned to look at the Crest with distrust.</p><p>He looked back at his mummy and at her smile, took a deep breath and placed his hand on the Crest, “ouch,” he muttered but held still, until he felt a gentle push on his hand, and he moved it back to study it. “No ouchie mummy,” he said as he studied his hand, poking at it.</p><p>“That’s right, the cut was healed after the blood was taken, sweetheart, now it’s mummy’s turn,” Lily placed her hand on the Crest and waited as it sampled her blood. Harry had to go first since he carried both Potter blood and her blood. The wards would not accept her without Harry going first since it was in lockdown. She felt the push and pulled her hand back and held it out to Harry, “no ouchies,” she said as he took her hand into his own little ones and stared at it.</p><p>The gates swung open, and Harry cheered as they walked through them, watching intently as they shut behind them with a loud clanging sound. Lily looked around as she paused inside the gates, the lawn was overgrown, so she could only imagine how bad the inside would look.</p><p>“Daisy,” she called, and the little elf popped in right away, fifty elves right behind her, to Lily’s astonishment, “Dumbledore really did take all of you didn’t he,” she exclaimed. She had no idea the old man knew how many elves and properties the Potters had, and she was curious as to how he found out.</p><p>“Lady Lily has bought us home,” Daisy said as she looked around, “place needs lots of work,” she added, distressed.</p><p>“The other properties are probably the same,” Lily said, “but it is not your fault, Daisy. For now all of you please get Potter Manor and it’s grounds cleaned up, the kitchen needs stocking and Harry and I will need clothing. “Maisy, can you take our measurements and get us everything. We need fitting from top to bottom,” Lily said.</p><p>“Yes Mistress,” Maisy said and raised her hands over Lily and Harry, her magic causing Harry to giggle. The other elves popped away and Lily was very happy to see the lawn become perfectly manicured and the gardens she could see start to take shape. Maisy popped away but Daisy stayed with Lily and walked with her as she started to make her way up to the Manor.</p><p>“I need you to bring me the Ward book when we get to the family room, I have to make sure no one but those approved has access to the Manor and then I will need to do the retrieval spell, so I will need a few elves available to put the items where they need to be when they pop in. If you find anything missing I need it to be retrieved.”</p><p>“Yes Lady Lily,” Daisy said, “I will make sure it all gets done. We is happy to be home at last.”</p><p>“Me too Daisy, me too,” Lily said as they finally made it to the front door. It opened as they approached and Lily put a now wide awake Harry down, took his hand and walked into the Manor together, both smiling widely.</p><p>“Home,” Harry said as he looked around, eyes wide with excitement.</p><p>“Home,” Lily said and led him into the family room.</p><p>She had just sat down and pulled Harry up next to her when Daisy popped back in with the Ward book, “Lady Lily needs to be fixing the Portraits too, they be frozen.”</p><p>“That never happens, do you know what caused it?” Lily asked.</p><p>“Daisy not be knowing, Daisy only know that when we be told by Dumbleydore to work at Hogwarts, the Portraits be awake. Lord Potter order us to do what Dumbleydore says.”</p><p>“Well, I will have to fix that and ask Father Potter what happened,” Lily said as she opened the Ward book and took the quill Daisy offered. Harry got up on his knees and watched as Lily began to strike names from the book. They would glow red and then disappear, causing Harry to clap his hands in delight. The only names left on there were Sirius’ and Remus’, everyone else was erased, she then tapped her hand on the book, “omnes possessiones,” she intoned and the book pulsed before flashing green and then returned to normal.</p><p>“Daisy, once the house is in order, I want the elves to return to the properties they were originally assigned to before Dumbledore took them to Hogwarts. They can return back to their normal duties and if any of you want to change or do something else, let me know.”</p><p>“Daisy organise. Potter Manor should be done before dinner time.”</p><p>“Okay, I am going to do the retrieval spell so I will need three of you to help out with that so we don’t get buried under belongings. It will retrieve anything taken from any Potter, whether it be from a property or person or vault.</p><p>“I have been informed that some of the properties were illegally rented out, but since I redid the wards with the goblins they would have been ejected now. Whoever did it will be getting a lot of annoyed visitors soon,” Lily added smiling brightly at the thought.</p><p>“Minky,” Lily called, and the little nanny elf popped in, causing Harry to shriek in surprise and delight.</p><p>“Yes, Lady Lily,” Minky said, not taking her eyes off of Harry.</p><p>“Would you like to return to being Harry’s nanny elf?” she asked. Harry had already climbed off the couch and was pulling on Minky’s hand.</p><p>“Minky would like that very much, Lady Lily.”</p><p>“Minky is the same size as me now,” Harry said, “look, mummy,” he added delightedly.</p><p>“How about Minky shows you to your room, Harry.” Lily said before turning to Minky, “are his toys from his grandparents still in his room here?”</p><p>“Yes Lady Lily,” Minky said.</p><p>“Okay, take Harry to play and make sure he has a snack, please, Minky.”</p><p>“Minky will. Come along Master Harry, let us go play.”</p><p>“Bye mummy,” Harry said and started talking away to Minky as she led him from the room.</p><p>Lily sighed and lay her head onto the back of the lounge, closing her eyes tightly. “Oh James,” she whispered as a lone tear escaped her. She had been holding it together for so long, just trying to get things in place, but now, in Potter Manor, surrounded by memories, she allowed herself a moment to grieve for her love.</p><p>She pulled herself together and then stood, making her way to the ballroom, which, she figured, would have enough space for the retrieval spell. “Omnium oculis res redeant ad me“,” she said, her hands glowing brightly. She conjured a chair and sat, as things started to pop into the room.</p><p>She was watching closely, as books, jewellery and even furniture started to pop in and then disappear with an elf. A couple of paintings popped in and Lily stood, completely shocked, until rage took over, “how dare they,” Lily spat out, as she watched her in-law’s portraits pop into view and then disappear again. She was just about to leave the room when she noticed James’ invisibility cloak and a piece of parchment pop into place.</p><p>“Daisy is not knowing what to do with this,” the elf said holding up the parchment in one hand and the cloak in her other.</p><p>“Give them both to me,” Lily said and gently took the items from the elf, trying to contain her rage.</p><p>The cloak had been in hiding with them, but the night before Voldemort came for them they could not find it. “Dumbledore,” she ground out as she left the room, the corner of her eye, catching some Potter Grimoires popping in and disappearing.</p><p>She smiled viciously at that; whoever tried to open them would have been in all sorts of trouble. Even she couldn’t open them until Harry was born, James had had to read them to her before then.</p><p>She stalked down the hall into the Portrait room and sat on the chair provided in front of her in-laws, who seemed to be sleeping. “Evigilare faciatis,” she intoned and had to push her magic hard to get a reaction. Whoever spelled them was powerful but not as powerful as her, she thought smugly as she watched the Portraits all around her wake up.</p><p>“Lily?” Charlus asked, shaking his head as if to clear it. “Dorea,” he called, his voice high with anxiety.</p><p>“Here my beloved,” she said and moved into his portrait.</p><p>“What happened?” Lily asked.</p><p>“Lily?” Dorea asked, surprised, “we were told you were dead, you and James.”</p><p>“We did die, but I managed to come back, it’s a long story. It has to do with my legacy.”</p><p>“Yes,” Charlus said, “I remember James using the library to try and find something, but he was tight-lipped about the whole thing.”</p><p>“Why were your portraits missing?” Lily asked. “And why were the elves at Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Dumbledore,” Charlus spat out, “he blackmailed us, threatened to kill Harry if we didn’t do as he said. He stole our portraits and spelled them asleep after he got what he wanted. How long have we been asleep?”</p><p>“We died, October 31st 1981, I managed to protect Harry, when a part of my essence melded with his mind. When Dumbledore went against our wishes and sealed our will he placed my beautiful boy with my sister and her husband.</p><p>“I was so busy fighting the part of Voldemort that latched onto Harry, that I could do nothing to protect him, until he was 4, by that time, I managed to purge Voldemort from him and then I could help him, but only a little. It took me a year to get both of us strong enough to push from the other side to join my essence and reclaim my body.” She smiled at their shocked expressions.</p><p>“What exactly are you?” Dorea asked.</p><p>“We could not find anything about what I was until my mother passed away. I was given her journals, and discovered she was exiled from the Fae or Faerie folk,” Lily said, “sometimes known as the Sidhe or Seelie. You see she had no magic to speak of, and that, to the Fae is an abomination.</p><p>“Banished to the human world, she was to have no memory of her beginnings, but when I was conceived, she remembered. She wrote that she believed her mother wove a spell to release those memories if she ever conceived a magical child. I found out later that my father was a squib, I think that is what helped activate the Fae blood.</p><p>“So I am full-blooded Fae now, as any human/wizarding blood is shed when we go through our second awakening. Harry, Harry is still a halfblood and will stay that way, until his final wizard awakening or magical inheritance as you call it, then he will start the purge, it will be complete by his 21st birthday.” Lily sighed heavily, “I was not strong enough yet to save them both. My second awakening happened on my birthday, but there was not enough time…”</p><p>“Lily,” Dorea whispered, her eyes wide, “you saved Harry.”</p><p>Lily smiled, though it was tinged with sadness, “yes, but I lost James.”</p><p>“Will they come looking for you?” Charlus asked after a moment of silence.</p><p>“I do not know. I know the Fae keep hidden, they stay well away from humans, even magical ones. They believe that you all are tainted by your human blood,” Lily added with a chuckle. “Can you imagine all the blood purists finding out that they are believed tainted by muggles?”</p><p>“I can only imagine what my family would have said,” Dorea said with a smile.</p><p>“Mother had books that were passed on to me. I have kept them hidden and can only pray they were not discovered after my ‘death’.”</p><p>“Where are they?”</p><p>“Godric Hollow,” Lily said, “I have yet to have an opportunity to go there and see the damage, but I will have to go soon and hope my enchantments held. If Dumbledore got ahold of those books, there is no telling what he would do with that knowledge.”</p><p>“Indeed, the Fae are a thing of legend in the wizarding world and are equal parts feared and revered among our kind. It is said one Fae could wipe us all out if they so wished.”</p><p>“Well, we are powerful, but not that powerful,” Lily said with a smile. She frowned after a moment and sighed, “Harry will start to manifest his Fae traits eventually, though I am unsure of when, due to me being fae and his father a wizard, with active magic, but when he does,” Lily tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled at the intake of breath from her in-laws, “yes, it is hard to hide what we are,” she added as she flipped her hair back to cover her ears again.</p><p>“Your eyes?” Charlus asked. “They are unique even in our world, is that a marking?”</p><p>“Yes, the bright green of Harry and myself are significant for our heritage. Of course, not all Fae have green, but we all have the brightness.”</p><p>“And the looks,” Dorea said, “you were always so much prettier than others, so compelling in your beauty. Then Harry was born and there had never been a more beautiful child. I had always wondered what happened to your sister, since well…”</p><p>Lily smiled but said nothing, there was nothing to say. The Fae were a beautiful race, they were spellbinding in a lot of ways and used their beauty as much as they used their power.</p><p>“Wait,” Charlus said, and smirked at his daughter-in-law, “they say the Fae are descended from the Gods.”</p><p>“They do indeed,” Lily said with a smile, she was about to say more when Maisy popped into the room with Harry.</p><p>“Mummy, you were gone from the room,” Harry said as he launched himself at her, trying to keep his tears at bay, “I thought you left me,” he whispered.</p><p>“Never,” Lily said, holding him tightly. Charlus and Dorea watched on as Lily calmed their grandson, wishing they could hold him again themselves.</p><p>“Harry,” Lily said once he calmed, “do you remember Grandma and Grandpa?”</p><p>Harry nodded against her shoulder, and sighed, “they are with daddy,” he said wistfully.</p><p>“Yes they are, but if you turn around, I have a surprise for you.”</p><p>Harry turned in her lap and wiped his eyes, before following his mummy’s finger. A beautiful smile broke out over his face as he watched the paintings wave at him, it grew bigger when they spoke.</p><p>“Hello precious,” they said together.</p><p>“Grandpa, Grandma, I missed you,” Harry said as he waved back.</p><p>“We missed you too.”</p><p>“Harry?” Lily asked. Harry turned to look at her, and she smiled at the look he gave her. She was so glad that he looked so much like James. “Could you stay with Maisy and talk to Grandma and Grandpa while mummy runs an errand?”</p><p>“What’s an errand?” Harry asked.</p><p>“It means mummy has to leave for a little while to go get some stuff. Maybe find some of your old toys?” Lily added on when Harry started to shake slightly.</p><p>“Will you be long?” Harry asked, his lip wobbling.</p><p>“Mummy will be as quick as she can. Can you be a brave boy for mummy? I promise you, Harry, I will come back,” Lily said pulling him into a hug.</p><p>“Okay mummy, I will be brave, but…”</p><p>“But?” Lily asked, smiling at her baby.</p><p>“Can you hurry?” Harry asked quietly.</p><p>“I will be as quick as I can like I said, I promise, and maybe I will have Snuffles with me when I get back.”</p><p>Harry smiled brightly at her, he had asked about his toy dog a few times, “okay mummy, go, go,” he said shooing her out of the room.</p><p>“I’m leaving, sweetheart,” she said, kissing his forehead. “Jinxy?” she called as she walked out of the room.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Is the Floo still active?” she asked.</p><p>“No Mistress,” Jinxy said.</p><p>“Just another thing to add to my list,” Lily sighed. She didn’t need to travel by Floo, but she needed it set up for incoming calls or visitors. She still had to find out about Alice and Frank and why they didn’t have Harry.</p><p>She smoked out, her body seeming to become vapour right before she disappeared from sight, and reappeared in the nursery of the Godric Hollow house. She sighed in relief that she had managed to achieve it. She had tried many times leading up to the attack and had even tried when Voldemort broke into the house, but she had failed spectacularly.</p><p>Lily figured it was because she was older now, even though she had not been technically living, she had been growing in strength. Or it could have been her complete fear of losing the ones she loved, she would never know.</p><p>Now though, she could feel the magic under her skin coursing through her, it was like she was made up of magic itself. It was empowering and gave her the confidence to get things done.</p><p>The house creaked as she moved and she sent out a spell to strengthen the place before looking around. She could feel foreign Wards around the house and stripped them down before adding her own to protect what was hers. She was a little startled at how easy it seems to Ward the place and smiled as she thought of the protections she could add to Potter Manor.</p><p>“There you are,” she said as she found Snuffles under the cot, covered in dust and quite smelly but still in rather good condition. She spelled it clean, summoned a bag to her, and tucked the soft toy inside. Lily searched through the nursery and grabbed anything she thought Harry would like before leaving the room and heading for her and James’s room.</p><p>“James,” she whispered as she rested against the door frame, closing her eyes in sorrow. It felt like a part of her was missing, and the ache felt like it would never heal.</p><p>She quickly moved the bed aside and searched her hidden stash, relieved beyond belief when her wards were still in place. She disabled them and moved the floorboard, reaching in and pulling out the books her mother left her and the necklace and ring that was with them.</p><p>“Jinxy,” she called and the little elf popped into place.</p><p>“Yes, Lady Lily.”</p><p>“Can you get a few elves to come here and pack up the place? We can see about rebuilding it later.”</p><p>“Yes, Jinxy do,” the little elf said and then a few pops were heard through the house and things started to disappear. “We place things in Potter Vaults for Lady Lily to sort through later,” she added and started in the bedroom Lily was standing in.</p><p>Lily felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and moments later the sound of someone arriving by apparition was heard. Lily moved downstairs and leant against the damaged door frame, looking out to see who it was. She was confident in her wards, knowing the place was now completely hidden from anyone but her.</p><p>“Dumbledore,” she whispered as she watched the old man looking around. She watched as he cast spells, shaking his head, and then turned to someone she couldn’t see. She scowled as she watched Severus Snape walk into view.</p><p>“Can you sense anything?” the old man asked Severus.</p><p>“No, the house has just disappeared, it’s like it was never there,” she heard him say and frowned.</p><p>Why was he with Dumbledore?</p><p>“Jinxy,” she called.</p><p>“Yes, Mistress Lily?”</p><p>“What do you know of Snape and Dumbledore’s relationship?” she asked as she walked back into the house.</p><p>“Elves hear things, Mistress. We hear that Dumbleydore be trusting Snapey cause he comes to Dumbleydore and pledges his loyalty. Snapey tells Dark Lord part of a Prophecy, Dark Lord target Mistress and family, Snapey begs for Mistress, but Dark Lords kill her anyways.”</p><p>Lily had to take many calming breaths, she could feel her magic pulsing under her skin, singing for revenge, and it was something she would take. She would make them suffer, but first, she had to take claim of what was hers.</p><p>“Finish up here and meet me at home,” Lily said and smoked out. She needed to hold her son.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p><p>“Sirius Black, you mangy mutt,” Lily said as he walked into the room her and Harry were sitting in, inside of Gringotts. Sirius had been in a Gringotts time dilation field to help him heal from Azkaban, but on Lily’s instructions, they had told him nothing about her or Harry.</p><p>“Lily?” he gasped as his knees began to buckle. Lily conjured a chair before he could fall and smiled as he sunk into it. “How?”</p><p>“We will get to that later, what I want to know is where were you when Harry needed you? You left him with Hagrid and he was subjected to over three years at the Dursleys.”</p><p>“I don’t know. One minute I had Harry in my arms, the next I was on the street with the single-minded need to get Pettigrew. They said I was spelled, there were many removed from me when I was under the Goblins care,” Sirius said, scrunching up his face in concern.</p><p>“Rugnuk, what exactly did you find?” Lily asked.</p><p>“He was labouring under many curses, including loyalty, control and anger curses. He was not in his right mind, even when we pulled him from Azkaban. It took three days for us to shed him of the curses and the controls he was bound under. His stay in Azkaban made it harder, due to the damage done to his mind.”</p><p>“But he is okay now?” Lily asked worriedly.</p><p>“Yes, he is perfectly safe to be around Heir Potter, and healthy enough to take the Lordship ring for Black.”</p><p>“Excellent, get everything organised while I have a chat with Lord Black,” Lily said and turned to Sirius as Rugnuk left the room.</p><p>“So you’re Fae?” Sirius asked after Lily finished retelling her story. He looked from her to Harry, who was sitting next to his mother staring right back at Sirius, Snuffles squeezed tightly in his arms.</p><p>Harry got up at that moment and walked over to Sirius, clutching his toy in one hand and using the other to hold up to his Godfather. When Sirius pulled Harry up into his lap, Harry snuggled in and sigh softly. “Daddy’s gone,” he whispered as he burrowed into Sirius.</p><p>“I know pup, I know,” Sirius answered as he held on tightly, resting his nose in Harry’s hair and inhaling his scent. He would do better, he promised himself.</p><p>“We have all the paperwork and the ring,” Rugnuk said as he re-entered the room.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Sirius said as he started the paperwork, “Lily?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I still want Harry as my Heir, is that still possible?”</p><p>“Of course, he is Heir to the Potter line,” Lily said with a smile, before turning to Harry, “another ring for you to wear,” she said, causing him to pout and fidget with the one he was already wearing.</p><p>Sirius paused in his writing, and looked up at Lily, “didn’t the Fae help build Hogwarts?” he asked, remembering something he had read in the Black library.</p><p>“Abscondunt scientiam protegam hanc revelationem,” Lily said as she threw her hands out, encompassing the whole room and everyone in it.</p><p>“What was that?” Sirius asked, astounded by the power Lily had.</p><p>“Just a spell to protect that little piece of information and whatever else is said in this room now.”</p><p>“Why do you use Latin for your spells instead of Faire?” Rugnuk asked.</p><p>“I…” Lily was caught short by the question, she had no idea why “maybe because I learnt Latin from a young age so it’s my go to. I mean, I don’t really know.”</p><p>“Can you speak Fae?” Sirius asked curiously.</p><p>“<em>Tha, ach is fheàrr leam Beurla airson a bhith a’ bruidhinn,</em>” Lily said with a smile at the confused look on everyone but Harry’s face.</p><p>“Pretty mummy,” Harry said clapping, a big smile on his face.</p><p>“Yes but I much prefer English for speaking,” she translated for the others in the room. “As to your question, yes, Hogwarts was built by Fae, well by two Fae. Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff are both Fae.”</p><p>“Are?” Sirius asked, “I thought they were dead?”</p><p>“They very well could be, if they were murdered, but Fae are immortal, Sirius, and not that easy to kill,” Lily said with a small smile, “as to what happened to Godric and Helga, I have no idea.”</p><p>“I wonder if we could find out,” Sirius said.</p><p>“Maybe, who knows,” Lily said with a shrug, “but that does bring me to something I have been thinking about. Rugnuk, can you do an inheritance test on Harry? I know they don’t work on full Fae, like me, but Harry still has his wizarding blood.”</p><p>“We can give it a shot, I don’t think I have ever come across a halfling before,” he paused and looked at Lily, “and knew about it.”</p><p>“Do you think you will get some of your history from Harry’s tests?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“I hope so,” Lily said and turned to her son. “Sweetheart, Rugnuk is going to take some of your blood, is that okay?”</p><p>“Will it hurt?” Harry asked with a small frown.</p><p>“No, the goblins use a spelled blade to prevent pain for children,” Lily said with a smile.</p><p>“Okay mummy,” Harry said and held out his hand.</p><p>Rugnuk gentle took Harry’s hand into his and pierced the tip of his finger with the blade, and let a few drops fall into the potion. He waved his hand over the small prick and healed it instantly.</p><p>“All gone,” Harry said as he held up his finger to Lily. She pulled his hand into hers and kissed his finger, causing him to giggle.</p><p>“Strange,” Rugnuk said as he looked at the potion, “it should be blue, but it has turned green.”</p><p>“Will it still work?” Lily asked.</p><p>“Let’s see,” he replied and poured the potion over the parchment. The potion swirled over the page, forming letters as it moved.<br/>“I can’t read this.”</p><p>Lily stood and moved over to Rugnuk and sat down, looking at the words forming on the parchment, “that’s Fae writing,” she whispered as she watched more and more writing appear.</p><p>“What does it say?” Sirius asked intrigued.</p><p>“It says:<br/>Harry James Potter<br/>Father: James Charlus Potter<br/>Mother: Lily Lorelei Potter nee Evan</p><p>Heir to:<br/>LeFae - Hufflepuff - Mother<br/>Peverell - Gryffindor - Potter - Father<br/>Black - Godfather</p><p>
  <strong>As it was written so it will be, son born of Seelie flower with seed of a human who comes from Unseelie ancestors of old, will take the crown and reunite the Fae, the two will become one once more. Through the future King lost halflings will be found and returned to Elphyne.”</strong>
</p><p>“Prince Harry,” Rugnuk whispered, his voice full of reverence, as he knelt before him.</p><p>“Mummy?” Harry asked looking between his mother and Rugnuk.</p><p>“It’s okay Harry, everything is fine, we just had some very interesting news. But it’s nothing to worry about for now, okay?”</p><p>“Okay mummy,” Harry said sounding less than convinced as the goblin still knelt before him.</p><p>“Rise Rugnuk,” Lily said quietly while Sirius distracted Harry. “We should keep the bowing to a minimum until he understands what's going on,” Lily added when the goblin stood up.</p><p>“Of course your Highness,” he replied as he took a seat.</p><p>“I am not a Queen, Rugnuk, and you are a king, why do you bow?”</p><p>“You are the mother to the future King. You deserve the respect and the title, your Highness. And since you are Seelie, Harry is both Seelie and Unseelie, making him the King of the Fae.” Rugnuk said. “As for bowing, the Goblins used to serve the Fae, until the King was lost and the Fae became Seelie and Unseelie.</p><p>“We have always hoped a new King would rise and they would return. Life was so much better under the rule of the united court, goblins walked with their heads held high and sat on the council.”</p><p>“Seems I have much to learn to prepare my son for his future role,” Lily mused, “none of this was in the books my mother left me.”</p><p>“You should have a ring for Prince Harry, and there should be a necklace. The ring should be placed on Prince Harry’s finger, and the necklace is to be worn by his Regent, which I would assume would be you,” Rugnuk said.</p><p>“Oh, yes I have those,” Lily said and held out her hand calling the items forth, “I always thought they were just family heirlooms.”</p><p>“They are, very special family heirlooms,” Rugnuk said, “place the ring on Prince Harry first, then the necklace on yourself.”</p><p>“Harry come here, sweetheart,” Lily said and Harry slid off Sirius’ lap and went to his mother.</p><p>“Another one?” he asked looking at the ring in her hand.</p><p>“Yes, but this one is special,” Lily said, picking up her son’s hand and slipping it on his finger.</p><p>Light flashed as the ring resized itself, a fissure of magic arched off the ring and hit the necklace, causing it to turn to smoke and disappear, reappearing solidified around Lily’s neck.</p><p>The ring and the necklace pulsed in unison, like a beacon and smoke filled the room before solidifying into a group of people. “My prince,” one of them said stepping forward and kneeling in front of Lily and Harry. The rest went down on one knee, bowing their heads in supplication.</p><p>“What?” Sirius stuttered until he realised Lily and Harry seemed to be in some sort of trance. He moved to reach them but was blocked by one of the guards.</p><p>“You must not touch them during the process,” the man said, and Sirius realised they were all Fae.</p><p>“Are you Unseelie?” Sirius asked surprised.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why are you here?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“Our prince finally called,” he answered.</p><p>“But Lily is Seelie, and Harry is both, why are the Unseelie here?” Sirius asked, but was ignored as Rugnuk asked a question.</p><p>“What is happening to them?” Rugnuk asked.</p><p>“They are learning,” he replied.</p><p>“What is your name?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“Khidell,” he answered with a bow, “leader of the Royal Guard. It is my honour and duty to protect and guide the future King.”</p><p>“I see,” Sirius said, relieved. Harry had an army of Unseelie to keep him safe. “But why is there a Royal Guard when there are no Royals or were no Royals?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“We have always known, one day, a new King would rise. The betrayal was devastating to our kind, and Fae split into two courts. But we knew, one day, we would be reunited by a new King. So we kept the guard and worked hard for the time we would reunite.”</p><p>“Are you all Unseelie?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“No, we are split into Seelie and Unseelie, since we knew we would all reunite when the King takes the throne. Though it will be a while before that happens,” Khidell added looking at their little prince.</p><p>“Khidell,” one of the other guards said as they stood.</p><p>“Yes, Siofra?”</p><p>“Why are you answering it questions, you should move the Royal Family to safety, away from the tainted,” she said screwing her nose up at Sirius.</p><p>“I will have you know I am a Pureblood,” Sirius said, indignant at the look he was receiving.</p><p>“You are all tainted beyond the pale,” Siofra answered, scowling at him. “The magic in your veins is weak, diluted, pitiful…”</p><p>“That is enough, Siofra, he is family to your Prince,” Khidell scolded, causing Siofra to bow her head in compliance. “His blood runs through your Prince’s veins.”</p><p>“That will be purged soon enough,” Siofra muttered looking up at her leader defiantly, before bowing her head again.</p><p>“Wow,” Sirius said and barked out a laugh.</p><p>“We can not leave yet,” Lily said as she stood holding a sleeping Harry. He was still surrounded by a glow. Lily figured it would take longer for him since he was not only young but still part Wizard.</p><p>“Your Highness,” Khidell said bowing his head slightly.</p><p>“Khidell,” Lily answered.</p><p>“Why must we wait?” he asked, looking at Harry in concern. Siofra was right, they needed to move him to safety, he was too exposed here.</p><p>“I need to get my godson,” Lily said, “I promised Alice I would take him if she couldn’t.”</p><p>“Prince Harry should stay here,” Khidell stated.</p><p>“I agree,” Lily said, smiling at the relieved look on Khidell’s face, “and you should stay with him. I will take Meri and Nyx with me.”</p><p>“You know all our names?” Nyx said as he stood from his spot next to Meri.</p><p>“Of course,” was all Lily said in response. They did not need to know the necklace held all the information she would need to protect her son, including who she could trust and who she could not.</p><p>Which reminded her.</p><p>Before anyone could move she had pulled Khidell’s sword from his side with one hand, spun around and sliced the heads off of two of the guards, with barely a jostle to Harry tucked into her side.</p><p>“Your Highness!” Khidell exclaimed.</p><p>“You have traitors in your midst Khidell and they are not the only ones, just the only ones here,” Lily said. She replaced his sword and moved her hand to place her fingers to his forehead, “<em>faic,</em>” she intoned and watched as his eyes glazed over white as she showed him the enemy within.</p><p>“I see,” he said as his eyes cleared, “it will be dealt with before we return. Caspian, Magus come,” Khidell said, and shared his memory of the traitors with them. “You know what you must do, go to my brother for help.”</p><p>They nodded to him, bowed to Harry and Lily and smoked out. Khidell moved over to Lily and held his hands out, “may I?”</p><p>“Of course,” Lily said handing Harry over to his guard, “but you must know,” she added before releasing him, “if he is harmed in any way, it will mean not only your death but the death of your whole line.”</p><p>“Understood, Highness,” Khidell said, enjoying her bloodthirstiness.</p><p>“Rugnuk will stand guard with you, Sirius come with me,” Lily said, and before he could answer smoked out with him.</p><p>“That was strange,” Sirius said, patting himself down.</p><p>“It was the first time I have taken a passenger,” Lily said, “be grateful you’re not dead.”</p><p>“You’re kidding right?” Sirius said, stopping mid pat to look at Lily incredulously.</p><p>“Yes and no,” Lily answered with a smirk. “I’m going to make us invisible and silent so we can look around before we let Augusta know we are here.”</p><p>Lily waved her hand over Sirius and herself and smoked them through the wards into Longbottom Manor.</p><p>“That’s handy,” Sirius said as they looked around.</p><p>“Yes, very,” Lily said distractedly. “There are no wards wizards know to keep us out.” She had heard a little cry coming from up the stairs. She pulled on Sirius’ hand and dragged him up the stairs quickly, just in time to see Neville being frightened by his Uncle Algie with his wand pointed at him.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Lily demanded as she appeared with Sirius by her side. “Where is Augusta?”</p><p>“Who are you?” Algie demanded angrily.</p><p>“I am Lily Potter, Neville Longbottom’s godmother,” Lily answered waving her hand sending the old man into the wall and rushing to comfort a crying Neville. “Shh, baby it’s okay Aunty Lily is here.”</p><p>Neville clung to the woman, sobbing his little heart out, breaking Lily’s in the process. He was just as bad off as Harry had been.</p><p>“Sirius, bind him,” Lily said, and watch as Sirius did as she asked. “Poppy?” She called Alice’s elf.</p><p>“Mistress Lily, we be told you be dead,” the elf said surprised.</p><p>“It would take more than that upstart halfblood monster to kill me, Poppy,” Lily said.</p><p>“Highness,” Meri called, “the rest of the Manor is clear.”</p><p>“Thank you, Meri. Nyx, go find Augusta and give her a push to come home immediately,” Lily commanded.</p><p>“Of course, Highness,” Nyx replied before smoking out.</p><p>“Poppy, take us to the receiving room, and I think a cup of tea would be nice. And something for young Neville here.”</p><p>Augusta Longbottom came home quickly, the prickle under her skin too much to bear, and walked into the receiving room, stopping dead in her tracks. Her grandson was sitting on the lap of Lily Potter, who was supposed to be dead, with Sirius Black sitting beside her.</p><p>“How!” the old woman exclaimed, clutching at her chest.</p><p>“It is a very long story Gussy. But for now, did you know your brother-in-law was trying to kill your grandson,” Lily said, holding the boy close to her.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Gussy replied, surprise and anger in equal measure coating her voice.</p><p>“I found the sorry excuse of a man pointing his wand at a crying and terrified Neville. He is unconscious upstairs,” Lily answered matter of factly. She was watching Augusta’s reactions very carefully.</p><p>“Neville, sweetheart? Are you okay?” Augusta asked moving toward her grandson and kneeling in front of Lily to be eye level with the boy.</p><p>“Uncle Algie bad, Gran,” Neville whispered, clearly terrified.</p><p>“Has he hurt you often?” his gran asked, taking careful hold of her grandson’s hand. Neville nodded his head, yes, and buried himself into Lily’s chest, another small sob leaving him.</p><p>“I’ve come to take him with me, and raise him with Harry,” Lily said. “I plan on taking Alice and Frank too.”</p><p>“Pardon,” Gussy said getting to her feet and looking down at Lily, she could not believe the nerve of the woman before her.</p><p>“I plan on taking Neville and his parents with me,” Lily repeated, this time tucking her hair behind one of her ears.</p><p>“Fae,” Augusta said her hand coming up to her mouth in shock.</p><p>“Yes, Fae,” Lily said smiling, “and if anyone can fix your son and daughter-in-law, it is my people.”</p><p>“Why? Why help us, help any of us? Fae are not particularly kind to wizards and witches,” Augusta asked, taking a seat.</p><p>“Neville is my godson, and not only was he born of the secondary Hufflepuff line through his mother, he is also Fae and family. I promised Alice if anything happened I would protect Neville with my life. And so I will.”</p><p>“And will I be welcome where you will be taking my family?” Augusta asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Lily said.</p><p>“The Fae will allow that?” Augusta asked.</p><p>“They will have no choice,” Lily said with a small smile. “Get your things, meet us at Gringotts, I will bring Alice and Frank.”</p><p>Lily stood with Neville on her hip and took hold of Sirius and smoked out to the shock of Augusta. She arrived back at the bank and left Sirius with Neville and Harry while she headed over to St Mungos to collect Alice and Frank. It would be chaos when they realised these two were gone, but she could hardly care.</p><p>“Your Highness?” Khidell asked, looking at the humans with her trying hard to hide his distaste.</p><p>“More tainted,” Siofra muttered.</p><p>“Pardon?” Lily asked, her voice deceptively soft when she turned to Siofra.</p><p>“Your Highness, with all due respect, how many more tainted do you plan on bringing to our home?” Siofra asked.</p><p>“As many as I choose,” Lily said, “do you have a problem with that?” She asked walking towards the guard, hands glowing in her anger.</p><p>“Mommy,” Harry called, his voice rather stern for his age.</p><p>“Your King saved your life this day, remember that,” Lily hissed harshly before turning to her son. She pulled him from Khidells’ hold and held him close. “What is it, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Mummy, don’t be mean to Siofra, she doesn’t know any better,” Harry said frowning at his mother. “We just need to teach her.”</p><p>“And when did you get so smart?” Lily asked tickling his tummy.</p><p>“Stop it, mummy,” Harry said through his giggles. When she ceased he added, “the light told me stuff.”</p><p>“This child is a halfling,” Khidell said standing next to Sirius who held Neville.</p><p>“Yes, he comes from the same bloodline as I do,” Lily said absently, she was still side-eyeing Siofra, much to the guards’ discomfort. Augusta chose that moment to arrive at Gringotts and Harry smiled at her, before turning to his mother.</p><p>“Mummy,” Harry said, pulling on Lily’s sleeve, “let’s go home.”</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p><p>“Are you ready, Neville?” Harry asked as he finished packing his trunk.</p><p>“Ready as I'll ever be. I still don’t get why you want to do this,” Neville said a little annoyed.</p><p>“We are seventeen now Nev, we have our Lordship rings…”</p><p>“Harry,” Neville whined, “you know that means nothing to us. Why should we care what happens to the Wizarding world, I would much rather stay here.”</p><p>“And your crush on Treva has nothing to do with that?” Harry asked with a smirk, adding, “you know she will not even look at you while you are still tainted. We have come a long way but still, their prejudice runs deep. Besides you need to get over that, she’s not your Fated. You tried at the last gathering if I recall.</p><p>“Shut up, and yes, I know that, and you can’t talk with your epic crush on you know who,” Neville huffed, before taking a deep breath. “At least you managed to get Siofra to stop being so rigid.”</p><p>“Well how can she really say anything, she is dating Sirius, and really I can’t blame her, his transformation suits him. He makes a hot Fae, which is horrifying for me to say considering he is the closest thing I have to a father. And she is still rigid, she just hides it better, mostly,” Harry said, totally ignoring the crush comment.</p><p>“Well maybe I can finally get a date at Hogwarts,” Neville said reluctantly.</p><p>“See, there is an upside to you coming to Hogwarts,” Harry said smiling at his godbrother.</p><p>“I still don’t understand why you want to go to Hogwarts so badly, Harry,” Neville said as he placed his trunk on the floor.</p><p>“I want to walk to halls my dad walked, I want to sit in the seats he sat in, I guess I just want to feel closer to that part of me,” Harry said with a sad smile.</p><p>“Well,” Neville said, swallowing thickly. He knew it could have been him as well if not for his Aunt Lily. He could imagine how bad that would have been. “Maybe we will both find out Fated at Hogwarts,” Neville added changing the subject.</p><p>“Well then, another good reason to go to Hogwarts, in case our fated are there,” Harry said with a satisfied smile, then he frowned. “But having to touch all those people. It’s the one part I hate about the gatherings.” Neville rolled his eyes at Harry. “You will help though right, Neville?” Harry asked batting his eyelashes at his godbrother, smirking.</p><p>“Of course my King, but really you know you won't be touching anyone, you need to wait for gatherings for that,” Neville said rolling his eyes again, something that happened often when he was around Harry, and bowing while shooting him the bird.</p><p>“Neville Franklin Longbottom,” Alice said sternly as she caught her son in the act.</p><p>“Busted,” Harry mumbled as he moved forward towards his godbrother’s mother, “hello Aunt Alice.”</p><p>“Hello love, how are you this morning, any nerves?” Alice asked as she hugged and kissed Harry, then her son.</p><p>“A little, but it will be nice to be normal for a change,” Harry said.</p><p>“Normal?” Neville asked, “really Harry, you think you can be normal in the Wizarding World. Harry Potter, the Wizarding World's only hope.”</p><p>“It’s got to be better than Prince Harry,” he answered annoyed. “It will be even worse when I become King.”</p><p>“It’s not and you know it, and it is going to be worse when your mum makes an appearance,” Neville said.</p><p>“There have been rumours for years that my mum survived that night. Dumbledore has been denying it, but what does that old man know? Mum has been working behind the scenes to thwart his every move. I can’t believe he tried to claim Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Well if nothing else, it will be fun to mess with him. It has been rather boring here. Nothing but training, etiquette lessons and the like,” Neville said, trying and failing to contain a yawn. Though he did enjoy the fighting lessons, Nyad was a badass teacher, and Godric was awesome when he stepped in to help with training.</p><p>Remus wasn’t so bad either, but since he had retained his werewolf traits even though he didn’t turn anymore, it made him harder to fight. Though, his lessons in Wizarding subjects were awesome, he was an excellent teacher, and one of Harry’s favourites. But Neville himself still preferred his time with Helga in the gardens.</p><p>“Your mum is just briefing the guard,” Alice said, amusement at their conversation clear on her face.</p><p>“Oh that’s right, I have to take guards with me,” Harry said, “how many is she making me take. She always goes overboard.”</p><p>“Two visible, twelve invisible,” Alice said laughing at the look on his face. Though they will be spread out over Hogwarts, and Khidell is taking even more to guard your mother.”</p><p>“Brilliant,” Harry muttered.</p><p>“You will be glad for it when the fawning fans follow you around. Just be grateful we are immune to Wizarding potions. Imagine how many girls and boys will try and slip you love potions,” Neville said laughing.</p><p>“You stand to get the same treatment, Neville,” Harry said. “Lord Hufflepuff,” he added with a smirk.</p><p>“You git. I still can’t believe you pushed that on to me,” Neville said disgruntled.</p><p>“Just be grateful it’s the only one I shoved on you,” Harry said with a glare, “that can change you know. Besides you know that if Helga hadn’t agreed it wouldn’t have happened at all.”</p><p>Neville held his hands up in surrender, “fine, fine, I give. Arsehole,” he added just loud enough for Harry to hear, causing Harry to smirk at him.</p><p>“Make sure you say goodbye to Gran before you go, boys,” Alice said.</p><p>“How is she?” Neville asked.</p><p>“She is doing a lot better, it was just a little cold. She should be up and about in a few days.”</p><p>“Is she still asking for the change?” Neville asked.</p><p>“Yes, she and your father have been arguing about it for a while now. We all know it’s not safe for everyone. Your father and Sirius were lucky they survived it, but your Gran, she’s just too old. The Healers say the transformation will likely kill her.”</p><p>“They just should have done it when she first arrived, like the others,” Harry grumbled. “Now they are using her age as an excuse, which has nothing to do with it,” Harry said. “They should probably stop telling her that and tell her the real reason, that Uncle Frank just doesn’t want to risk her. Why I will never know since if he doesn’t change her she will die eventually.”</p><p>“You know your Uncle Frank, besides I don’t think Augusta would listen to any excuse either way,” Alice said with a frown. “She is just as stubborn as your mother,” Alice added with a smile.</p><p>“Almost as tough too,” Neville chimed in.</p><p>“If it were that easy to change wizards and witches into Fae, we would have cleansed their taint from the world long ago,” Siofra said as she entered the room, “and killed the unworthy,” she added with a smirk. “And age has a little to do with it my King, the chances of surviving the change decrease with age.”</p><p>“Not for Gran,” Harry said, “she is the most badass witch ever, now that mum’s a Fae. If anyone could defy the odds it would be her.”</p><p>“Not everyone can be Lily Potter,” Alice said with a small laugh.</p><p>“You could definitely give her competition Aunt Alice, no doubt about it,” Harry said smiling at his godmother.</p><p>“Well,” Alice said blushing slightly, before recovering. “Still Gussy would have a hard time with the ritual and Frank would never risk her that way.”</p><p>“She will probably get her own way eventually,” Harry said, “and I for one would put odds on her surviving it and kicking Frank’s arse when she does.”</p><p>“Yes well, are you ready boys, it’s time to go,” Alice said changing the subject. She happened to agree with Harry but there was no telling Frank. He was just as stubborn and headstrong as his mother so Augusta had no one to blame but herself.</p><p>Harry gave his godmother a knowing look and smirked at her, before nodding, “yes we are ready, who's my guard?”</p><p>“I am,” Siofra said with a frown.</p><p>“Are you being punished?” Harry asked with a laugh.</p><p>“Yes, every day by the continued existence of your godfather. He is making me go, since he won’t see sense and stay here,” Siofra said with a lovely pout.</p><p>“He is only insisting because my mother is going too,” Harry said, “besides you knew what you were getting into when you chose him as your mate.”</p><p>Siofra was one of many Fae that had chosen a mate, which was common among their kind if they had not found a Fated by the 3rd Awakening. She was coming upon her final Awakening in 10 years, and there had never been a record of Fae finding their Fated after their final Awakening.</p><p>There was always the possibility that Sirius would find his Fated one day, but both of them chose to ignore that possibility and be happy with each other.</p><p>“I am going to trade him in,” Siofra said, frowning viciously at the ground.</p><p>“You know you can’t give me back,” Sirius said as he entered the room, wrapping his arms around his lover.</p><p>“I can try,” Siofra said, turning into his embrace with a soft smile and wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>“Gross, get a room,” Neville hissed and pushed past the two lovebirds.</p><p>“Who else do we have?” Harry asked when he recovered from Neville’s outburst. That boy needed to get a date.</p><p>“I will be your visible guard with Caspian,” Siofra said and laughed at Harry’s blush. He had quite the epic crush on Caspian.</p><p>It had started as hero worship when he was seven and became an epic crush when Harry turned twelve. Even now at seventeen, after all his time in Elphyne, he still thought the man was beautiful. He only hoped his mate would be just as lovely. Or that he didn’t have one so he could choose.</p><p>There was a third option but he refused to think about it.</p><p>“I will be staying close to your mother, with Khidell and Nyx,” Sirius said.</p><p>“Has mum given in to his charms yet?” Harry asked. Khidell had fallen hard for his mother but she had not looked at another since the death of his father, James. Harry had even spoken to her about moving on, but she had been adamant that she needed to mourn for her lost husband. He wondered if it had more to do with him than his father’s memory.</p><p>“No, much to his frustration and admiration. He can not decide if he is annoyed at her persistent refusal or in awe of her commitment to a dead man. It makes her all the more attractive to him,” Siofra answered.</p><p>“We need to leave now,” Khidell said as he entered the room, glaring slightly at a blushing Siofra. “Neville is already waiting with your mother, and his parents.”</p><p>“Okay. Minxy,” Harry called, desperately trying to stifle his laughter.</p><p>“You called?” Minxy asked as she popped into the room. Their time in Elphyne had altered the house-elves somewhat. Their intelligence and power were both boosted and their magic seemed to settle completely. All the Potter elves spend a lot of time in Faire because of this.</p><p>“Can you take our luggage to Hogwarts and place it in the Gryffindor suite,” Harry asked smiling at his nanny elf.</p><p>“Yes, Prince Harry,” Minxy said.</p><p>“Excellent, make sure you set it up and put silencing charms around Neville's room, you know how badly he snores,” Harry added.</p><p>Harry made his way into the meeting room and was surprised by how many Fae were there. They had had their going away <em>pàrtaidh</em> the night before, so he could say his goodbyes to his ‘<em>cuspairean</em>’. He really hated that term, especially since his mother ran Elphyne while he was still growing and training.</p><p>He was still surprised by the fact that he was never looked down on as a halfling like Neville sometimes was, but he supposed being the future King had a lot to do with it. Unseelie and Seelie alike were waiting to see him off, causing him to blush slightly.</p><p>“Cute as ever my King,” Caspian said as he moved up to flank Harry.</p><p>“Cas, please,” Harry whined as his face reached a new level of red.</p><p>“Caspian, stop teasing my son before he explodes,” Lily said as she moved to Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist.</p><p>“Your Highness,” Caspian replied with a bow and a slight smirk.</p><p>“Maybe I should change your assignment,” Lily said, “if you are going to continue to torment my son so.”</p><p>“I shall behave, your Highness,” Caspian said with a wink at Harry.</p><p>“Right,” Lily said eyeing the man and the response her son had to him. She turned to her son, and couldn’t help but smile, he looked just like his father. She was somewhat sad to think that his final purging at 21 could remove James’ look from the boy.</p><p>“Mum?” Harry asked concerned at the look on his mother’s face.</p><p>“I’m fine sweetheart, let’s go annoy an old man shall we.”</p><p>“I have no idea why you let that filth stay in our castle,” Godric said from Lily’s left side, Helga nodded her agreement from Lily’s right.</p><p>“Mum thinks it’s fun to watch him being all annoyed at all the changes that have been made, while he can’t figure out how it is happening. All he knows is that the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff trusts are in control and that he is nothing more than a Headmaster, as he should be. She wants to see the look on his face when he finds out.”</p><p>“We are Fae are we not?” Lily asked with a smile that was not kind in any way. “We may not be as bad as the legends say, but Seelie and Unseelie alike, we do love our revenge.” Lily glanced at Khidell before adding, “some of us are just a little more bloodthirsty about it.”</p><p>Unseelie were definitely more vengeful than Seelie, but not by much, as much as the legends would try to misled people on that fact.</p><p>“He tore your family apart, he deserves everything that comes his way,” Khidell said, “he has not even started to be punished for what he has done.”</p><p>Sirius and Frank had been keeping him on his toes in the Wizengamot, blocking his every power move. But keeping Harry from him had been the most fun for them, the old man was completely focused on getting Harry Potter under his guidance.</p><p>“It will be funny to see his face when he sees you all without your glamors,” Siofra said, “and even funnier when you wipe his taint from the earth.”</p><p>“How are you ever going to survive us reentering the world of the so-called tainted, Siofra?” Harry asked, in clear amusement.</p><p>“I will be spending most of my time in your suite and only leaving when you command it, my King,” she answered with a small bow.</p><p>Harry just shook his head and laughed, turning to Khidell, “ you did inform her she would be parading around among the ‘tainted’? She knows she's not just guarding me while I sleep?” Harry asked laughing at the horrified look on Siofra’s face.</p><p>“We were waiting until later for that, my King,” Caspian answered as Khidell was busy trying to suppress Siofra’s anger. Siofra was still young by Fae standards, she had yet to go through her final awakening. Spikes like she was having now, could damage her magic if she were not treated as soon as possible.</p><p>It was unusual for someone her age to make the guard, but she was not the only young one to make it. Caspian and Meri were also yet to go through their final awakening.</p><p>“Maybe she should go with Sirius’ group and we could take Nyx since he is fine with humans,” Harry suggested, looking worriedly at Siofra. He had thought she was further along in her quest to accept humans but it looked like he was wrong.</p><p>“I do not mind,” Nyx said frowning at Siofra’s behaviour. “It would probably be best if Siofra stayed in Elphyne though,” he added.</p><p>“Yes, that would be for the best, for now,” Lily said. “Take her to see the Ivy; Sirius join us as soon as you get her settled, I need you by my side,” Lily added.</p><p>“I will,” Sirius said, before following his mate. Sirius sometimes thought she was his punishment for all the pranks he pulled in his youth. At the sound of Lily’s laughter as he walked away, he figured she thought so too.</p><p>“Well,” Harry said shuffling his feet.</p><p>“It seems Nyx and Caspian will be Harry’s visible guard,” Lily said, still smirking. “The rest of you, if any harm comes to my son or nephew, there is no place you can hide, that I will not find you, understood?”</p><p>“Understood!” chorused the guard, bending to one knee and lowering their heads.</p><p>“Then let us go and see if just the sight of me can make an old man have a heart attack,” Lily said and moved, walking from the meeting room to the side chamber that held the portal that would take them from Elphyne to the human world.</p><p>A portal would be set up on the other side so the Fae could travel back and forwards with ease. Lily planned to have it erected inside the family quarters at Hogwarts once they had control over the castle.</p><p>Harry’s heart jumped in his chest in his excitement as he approached the portal. He could not wait to see his father’s world.</p><p>“Najee, Nyad, you have your mission,” Lily said as they stood in front of the portal. The guards nodded and moved through the portal without a word.</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at his mother, but she just brushed her hand through his hair and leaned in to kiss his forehead. He laughed softly and hugged her, letting her keep her secrets. She would tell him when he needed to know.</p><p>“We shall be going straight to the Hogwarts gates, so Harry can claim his lands, and then we shall announce ourselves,” Lily said smiling at her son.</p><p>“That will give us the weekend to get organised before school starts,” Harry said smiling back.</p><p>“Are we still going to take the Hogwarts Express?” Neville asked. “I mean we will already be at Hogwarts, so what’s the point.”</p><p>“You can flirt with girls on the train Nev,” Harry said and smirked at the look he got from Neville in return. “At least these ones will flirt back.”</p><p>“Let’s go, guards first. Caspian, Nyx, stay close to Harry and Neville,” Lily commanded, as the first of the guards entered the portal set for Hogwarts gates.</p><p>“Welcome to your legacy,” Lily said, pulling Harry close as they stood at the gates of Hogwarts.</p><p>“Are you okay, Mum?” Harry asked as he hugged his mother.</p><p>“I will be, just the memory of your father is all over this place. I miss him.”</p><p>“I miss him to mum,” Harry said and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “It’s the main reason I wanted to come here,” he added causing his mum to smile brightly at him.</p><p>“Come, let us take the wards and make an old man miserable.”</p><p>Harry smiled as he pushed the gates of Hogwarts open and let the guards walk in first. He tried to take in as much as he could as he walked up to the Castle.</p><p>“Shouldn’t the wards let the Headmaster know we are here?” Harry asked, confused.</p><p>“They should under normal circumstances,” Helga said as she walked next to him, Godric at Harry’s back. “But we are here, and the school is ours, so no, he will be kept in the dark until we confront him.”</p><p>Helga led them through the castle, avoiding any living person as they made their way down to the Warding Room. “This map is marvellous,” Helga said but released a scoff at the sight of the door that led to the Warding Room when they stopped in front of it.</p><p>She frowned before releasing the door with her blood. “It seems like no one has been here since our time, Godric,” Helga said in disgust, as she passed the map to Harry, who deactivated it.</p><p>“Yes, I can see that. It looks like there have been other wards added to the Castle itself, without being anchored here. That is not good, the wards are like a house of cards right now. It is not safe for anyone here.”</p><p>“I can now see how all the things Sirius talked about, have happened over the years. This is a mess, we must reset the original wards and then add what is needed as it is needed.”</p><p>“What do I need to do?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Well, after we have cleaned this mess out, which won’t take long, by adding our blood, we will add yours and your mothers to give you equal control over the castle and its surroundings. It will also open the family part of the castle.”</p><p>“Are we adding Neville too?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Yes, of course, he is my official Heir now, since you fobbed off the responsibility to him,” Helga said with a small laugh at the look Harry gave her. “Yes, I know, my King,” she added, “you have a lot of responsibilities.”</p><p>Harry pouted at her and sighed, but she ignored him and got to work with Godric fixing the wards. By the time all the blood had been added, the castles seemed to be singing and everyone there could feel the difference.</p><p>“She is happy again,” Helga said smiling at the magic that ran through the room and out into the castle and grounds.</p><p>“They should all be feeling that right about now,” Godric said.</p><p>“Then let’s inform them of what has happened, shall we,” Lily said, smiling as she took her son’s hand and led him from the room.</p><p>The castle has sealed them all in the Great Hall,” Godric said with a smile. “Seems she is feeling dramatic today.”</p><p>Harry laughed at not only Godric's turn of phrase but at the look on his face. “You have been spending way too much time with Sirius,” he said, smirking the man.</p><p>“He does have a way of rubbing off on one, does he not,” Helga replied with a matching smirk.</p><p>“You just wish he would rub off on you,” Godric answered raising his eyebrows suggestively at Helga. He chuckled at the look on her face as he ducked the slap she aimed at him.</p><p>“Danu help us,” Neville groaned, as he moved to Harry’s side.</p><p>“I know,” Harry whispered, rolling his eyes. Trust his godfather to cause trouble wherever he went, Harry thought as he looked over to his mother. She was barely suppressing her own laughter before he saw her shake herself and prepare as they reached the Great Hall’s double doors.</p><p>“Ready?” Lily asked, turning to her son.</p><p>“Ready mum,” Harry answered and reached over to squeeze her hand.</p><p>“Wait for me,” Sirius said with a roguish smile after he smoked in. He took up position next to Harry.</p><p>“Lazy,” Lily said to Sirius, who just grinned at her.</p><p>“It was the quickest way to get here from the portal,” Sirius said laughing.</p><p>“And we couldn’t do that why?” Neville asked.</p><p>“So we could get a look around, Nev,” Harry said, laughing at his brother’s disgruntled look.</p><p>“Are we ready now?” Lily asked, clearly amused by the banter.</p><p>At the nods of agreement, Lily, on Harry’s other side, waved her hand at the doors and as they flew open the group walked into the gobsmacked expressions of the teachers standing in Great Hall. Lily could tell they were trying to figure out how to get out of the room.</p><p>“Lily, is that you?” Minerva asked as she moved towards the group. She stopped halfway towards them and turned back to Dumbledore. “You told me she was dead!”</p><p>They could all hear the anger in the woman’s voice, and as much as it amused Lily to see one of her favourite teachers go after the old man, her eyes trained straight onto Severus Snape.</p><p>“Lily,” came from Snape, his voice brittle and broken.</p><p>“Ah,” Lily said as she looked at the man standing there in stunned shock. “The man that revealed the Prophecy to Voldemort and condemned my family to death.”</p><p>Lily sneered at him as he fell to his knees, his face crumpled in horror and sorrow. Harry could feel his mother shaking as she looked at the man on his knees.</p><p>“He is the one that helped kill dad?” Harry asked. His mother rarely talked about the wizards and witches left behind. She liked to focus on raising him and keeping him safe and happy.</p><p>“Yes,” Lily said turning slightly towards her son, but never taking her eyes off of Snape. Which was why she saw the sneer he sent her son’s way. “You dare,” she snarled as she moved towards the man who was getting to his feet.</p><p>“You dare turn your filthy, hateful gaze to my son after you helped kill his father.” She reached him and backhanded him hard across the face, “I hate the very sight of you. You are a coward, weak and worthless. You do not deserve to breathe the same air as my son, and yet you sneer at him like he is beneath you. You who murdered his father with his words, who would have murdered me, if not for my son. For it is Harry who saved my life, not your precious Voldemort, or your deal with Dumbledore. ” she hissed.</p><p>“Being in the same room as you taints the very air, and makes my stomach turn,” she said and turned to one of the invisible guards. “Magus, take this thing and put it in the dungeons.”</p><p>“Yes, your Highness,” Magus replied and moved to take the man, grasping his shoulder rougher than necessary, and smoking out.</p><p>“Khidell can play with him later,” she said looking at the man and smiling at his bloodthirsty smile. “Now then,” Lily said, calming as soon as Snape was out of sight, the thought of what Khidell would do to him later, helping her gain that calm, “let’s have a little talk shall we.”</p><p>Harry shivered slightly at the sound of his mother’s voice, and couldn’t control the smile as Dumbledore looked upon them with horror. This was going to be fun.</p><p>“What have you done,” Godric bellowed as he moved to stand in front of Dumbeldore, shocking Harry out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Godric?” Lily asked as she placed a hand on his arm to calm him.</p><p>“My phoenix,” Godric said, “I can feel him but he is chained somehow.”</p><p>“Where is the firebird?” Khidell asked frowning at the old man that still had not moved from his spot.</p><p>“I can feel him in my old office, what this thing has turned into the Headmasters office,” Godric said and smoked out of the room, only to return seconds later with a sad-looking phoenix with dull red feathers.</p><p>“Danu be damned, what did you do?” Lily hissed, turning on the old man.</p><p>Harry moved forward and raised his hand, petting the bird, sorrow etched on his face, “he has chained the phoenix in dark magics. What is the bird's name, Godric?”</p><p>“I named him Ash when he came to me as a boy. He put up with the childish name with as much grace as a powerful immortal creature could,” Godric said with a sad laugh.</p><p>The phoenix rubbed its beak in Godric’s hair and shuddered as if it was trying to burn. Harry frowned and placed both hands on either side of Ash’s head, studying the bird intently.</p><p>“<em>Tha mi a 'faicinn,</em>” Harry said, not realising he was glowing slightly as he pushed with his magic. “Ha!,” Harry exclaimed as Ash gave a pitiful but triumphant squawk and burst into flames. “Dumbledore called him Fawkes, he likes the name but hates the man,” Harry added, as Godric nursed the bird and shivered as he felt the bond latch itself back on to him.</p><p>“I never should have let you talk me into leaving you behind,” Godric whispered to the now dubbed Fawkes.</p><p>Harry looked around the room and noticed that the other staff members had moved away from Dumbledore and were frowning at him.</p><p>“It seems Dumbledore will need to be removed as Headmaster and from the castle,” Harry said as he turned to his mother.</p><p>“Yes, I see that,” Lily said smiling.</p><p>Dumbledore seemed to snap back to reality at that point and frowned, “Lily Potter is dead.”</p><p>“Really, it seems to me that I am standing right in front of you old man,” Lily said and then held up her ring. “I would not be able to wear this if I were not Lily Potter.</p><p>“It’s not possible,” Dumbledore muttered as he looked at her and then at the people surrounding her. Lily brushed her hair behind her ears and laughed at the shocked sound that came from the old man and those around him.</p><p>“All is possible with magic, especially our kind,” Lily said with a vicious smile at the old man. “You will pay for what you did to my family, and my son.”</p><p>Dumbledore clutched his chest and Lily’s smile grew as she waited, but it was not to be and he recovered rather quickly, much to the group's disappointment. It seems she couldn’t give the old man a heart attack just by her presence.</p><p>“You still need me,” Dumbledore protested when it registered what they had said before, about him being forced out of the castle.</p><p>“And why would we need you?” Sirius asked, speaking up for the first time.</p><p>“I know how to defeat Voldemort. I know things about him that you do not,” Dumbledore answered looking smug.</p><p>“Voldemort is being dealt with as we speak. His reign of terror, such as it has been, is coming to a swift end,” Lily answered. “He was always under my surveillance. I have protected as many innocents as possible while letting him wreak havoc on your reputation. But I will be having the pleasure of taking over that task.”</p><p>“So that’s what Najee and Nyad are doing?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Nothing for you to worry about sweetheart, and if this old man had kept his nose out of things, it never would have been your problem.”</p><p>“But there is a prophecy,” Dumbledore stated.</p><p>“Is there? I am sure there is nothing in the Department of Mysteries,” Lily said amused at the look she was getting from the old man.</p><p>“How?” Dumbledore demanded as he moved forward drawing his wand. Lily waved her hand, capturing the wand she summoned from him and frowned as the magic of the wand tried to connect with her.</p><p>Annoyed she snapped the wand and set it on fire burning the pieces, enjoying the look of horror on the old man’s face. She would never get tired of putting that look there until the time came to kill him.</p><p>“Do you have any idea what you have done?” Dumbledore demanded.</p><p>“Yes, I know exactly what I have destroyed. That wand was tainted beyond belief with dark magic. If you have been carrying that wand for a long time it is no wonder your mind is as twisted and dark as it is.”</p><p>“Caspian,” Harry called.</p><p>“Yes my Prince.”</p><p>“Remove the old man from the castle,” Harry said frowning at the Headmaster.</p><p>“Where would you like me to take him?”</p><p>“Surprise me, I will have the elves pack his things and take them to him after the wards are set to bar him for entering the castle or grounds.”</p><p>Caspian looked at Dumbledore, frowning as the man’s mind was open to him. It was a disturbing place to be, but he managed to find a place to drop him, grabbed the old man and disappeared in a flash of smoke.</p><p>“Well, we have a lot to discuss,” Lily said to the remaining staff. “Let’s get started.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p><p>Harry sat on the couch in the common room he and Neville shared, patting his snowy owl. It had taken almost all weekend for Lily, Godric and Helga to talk to the staff and fix as many problems as they could.</p><p>It got to the point that they had to bring in teachers from Elphyne to pick up some of the subjects. There were quite a few that were up to date with the wizarding subjects, thanks to Harry and Neville. But Remus was the one with the most Wizarding experience, though he wouldn’t be coming through until tomorrow.</p><p>Lily and Alice had finally taken Harry and Neville shopping in Diagon Alley for supplies, Sunday afternoon. Sirius and Frank tagged along, making sure the boys had everything they needed, besides school books.</p><p>“How about Danu?” Neville asked.</p><p>“You think I should name my owl after the Goddess?” Harry asked incredulously. “I think she may come down and smite me for the insult,” he added, smiling as Neville laughed.</p><p>“Right, maybe a Wizarding name then? You know, just to make sure we don’t get smote,” Neville mocked, smirking at his brother.</p><p>“Git,” Harry replied to the chuckling Neville. “How about Medb?” Harry added.</p><p>“The Warrior Queen of Faeries, nice. I like it.”</p><p>“How about you, do you like the name, Medb?” Harry asked his owl while petting her feathers.</p><p>Harry laughed as his owl turned her head and clacked her beak in what could only be described as annoyance.</p><p>“That would be a no,” Neville said smiling.</p><p>“Only you would get a bossy owl,” Caspian said from his seat across the room, smirking at Harry, causing the boy to blush.</p><p>“Shut it you,” Harry said frowning. “Do you have a better idea?”</p><p>“I was just reading History of Magic, and there is a Saint called Hedwig.”</p><p>The owls head popped up and she hooted in delight and flew over to land on Caspian’s shoulder, running her beak through his long hair after she settled.</p><p>“Hedwig it is,” Harry said with a smile as he watched the antics of his owl.</p><p>“Do you still want to ride the Hogwarts Express?” Caspian asked as he pet the newly dubbed Hedwig.</p><p>“Sure, it will be nice to get to know some of the kids before school starts,” Harry said with a shrug.</p><p>“It will probably help with our appearance as well,” Nyx said as he walked back into the common room. He had been warding the other rooms in the Gryffindor Suites.</p><p>The rest of the guards were checking every inch of the school, making it safe for Harry and Neville. It had been a trial talking his mother into letting them stay in the Gryffindor Suites, rather than with the rest of them in the family part of the castle.</p><p>“Nyx and Caspian might just be enough of a shock for people to not notice The-Boy-Who-Lived on the train,” Neville said frowning in disgust at using the name the Magical World had given his brother.</p><p>“I will hex the first person that calls me that,” Harry huffed, slouching down in his seat. He couldn’t imagine how much harder this would have been on him if his mother hadn’t been so powerful, and rescued him.</p><p>“Get some sleep,” Caspian said, frowning at the look on his Prince’s face, “it will be a long day tomorrow.”</p><p>“Fine,” Harry pouted, as he got up, Hedwig flying off of Caspian’s shoulder to land on Harry’s as he stood.</p><p>“Sleep well little Prince,” Caspian said as he watched Harry walk to his room, and smiled at the blush he could see making its way up the boy’s neck. If only, he thought as he sighed and sat back down.</p><p>Caspian’s eyes were pulled away from the perfect curve of Harry’s arse by Neville’s laughter. “Shut it,” Caspian said, causing Neville to laugh harder as he left the room for his own bedroom.</p><p>****</p><p>“Well, I guess the argument about me coming to the station with you boys is irrelevant now,” Lily said as she read the front page of the Daily Prophet.</p><p>They had been debating over breakfast whether it was a good idea for Lily to go with the group to take Harry and Neville to Platform 9 and ¾ but the write up had outed her as being alive, which made the whole discussion pointless.</p><p>Of course, she would have gone anyway and they all knew it. Nothing would keep her from experiencing Harry’s first time boarding the Express.</p><p>“This Rita Skeeter is as bad as you said she was, Sirius,” Harry said as he read the paper with a frown. “She just barely stopped short of calling mum a murderer and a mudblood, if only she knew.”</p><p>“She will be regretting her life choices soon enough,” Khidell growled, screwing up his copy of the paper and setting it on fire in his anger.</p><p>“Tell us how you really feel,” Harry said with a small laugh at the disgruntled look Khidell sent him.</p><p>“Has to be Dumbledore’s doing, though he seems to have left out the whole Fae thing. Of course, the old man does love his secrets,” Sirius said frowning. “Do you think he realises we are all Fae now, or just you, Lily?”</p><p>“I have no idea,” Lily answered, “but I’m sure he is aware of the guards being Fae, and of course he would have to be completely stupid to not understand that Harry will be Fae too, and we all know he is a lot of things but stupid isn’t one of them.”</p><p>“Well then mum, maybe you should wear your hair today like you do at home,” Harry said grinning mischievously, forcefully reminding Lily of James.</p><p>Lily waved her hand around her head causing half of her hair to rise and braid itself, allowing her ears to be prominently displayed.</p><p>“Perfect Mum,” Harry said smiling at her.</p><p>“Let’s be off then,” Sirius said.</p><p>Harry held onto his mother and watched as Neville did the same, with his. They were shadowed out of the Great Hall and straight onto Platform 9 and ¾ much to the shock of the witches and wizards already gathered there.</p><p>“Ah crap,” Harry muttered as everyone stared at them with gaping mouths.</p><p>“Something to get used to,” Neville teased as he moved over to Harry, smiling at his brother’s predicament.</p><p>“Git, way to be supportive,” Harry snarked, nudging Neville, causing the boy to outright laugh at him.</p><p>“Is that Harry Potter?” Harry heard from several people in the crowd and tried to hide behind Neville.</p><p>“Lily Potter? Is she, look at the ears,” they all heard, causing their guard to spread out and block the view of the gawkers.</p><p>“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” Harry said as the crowd continued to try and get a peek at him and his mother while spouting off all sorts of nonsense.</p><p>“Really,” Alice called out rather loudly causing the crowd to quieten down, “it seems witches and wizards really don’t have any manners. I think Siofra was right in her opinion of the lot of them, it must be the tainted blood.”</p><p>Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the comment and the look on his Aunt Alice’s face, as the guard led them towards the train. The huffs of outrage from the gawkers were also rather amusing.</p><p>“Remember,” Lily said as they stopped, pulling him into a hug, “Cas and Nym will be with you at all times. You will be pleased to know Khidell talked me into lowering your guard to them two and just Meri and Magus,” she added looking completely put out by the fact.</p><p>But Khidell was right, it was time for Harry to stand on his own feet, and she had to stop babying him. He was destined to be King and she could not let her fear stand in his way. By the look of relief on her son’s face, she could tell she had done the right thing, even if her heart gave a thud at the thought of it.</p><p>“Thanks, mum,” Harry said, hugging her tightly back. He could feel her anxiety radiating from her body. “I will be at the castle tonight, and Cas won't let anything happen to me, you know that.”</p><p>“I know, but a mother worries,” Lily said sighing. “Right, off you go, I love you, Harry.”</p><p>“Love you to mum, see you soon,” Harry replied, his nervousness leaving him in the wake of his mothers.</p><p>Harry and Neville were led to a compartment by Cas and Nym. Meri and Magus having already picked it out. As soon as he entered he felt the wards and frowned.</p><p>“How are we meant to meet people if they can’t find us?” Harry asked Meri.</p><p>“Good point,” Meri said but hesitated slightly before lowering the wards. He did not like his Prince surrounded by unknowns, especially irrational ones. He had been watching these magicals and he did not like what he saw most of the time.</p><p>“I promise, if any get out of hand you can deal with them however you like,” Harry said before adding quickly, “except by killing them.”</p><p>Meri grunted in acknowledgement of his orders, but a frown was prominent on his face. He would have liked to kill quite a few of these so-called magicals, just for the way they were eyeing his future King.</p><p>The train was pretty quiet, and Harry was starting to wonder if anyone would visit their compartment.</p><p>“Maybe we should go out there and introduce ourselves,” Harry suggested.</p><p>“Maybe we should just leave the door open, then all the people that are walking past trying to peak in will stop,” Neville said rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Git,” Harry grumbled as Caspian opened the door.</p><p>“No need to be nervous, little prince,” Cas said with a smile.</p><p>“I’m not nervous,” Harry insisted.</p><p>“Whatever you say, little prince.”</p><p>“Stop calling me that,” Harry huffed and turned to look out the window.</p><p>It was twenty minutes later before Harry’s sulking, though he would never call it that, was interrupted by a knock on the open door.</p><p>“Hello, my name’s Hermione Granger and I am Head Girl at Hogwarts this year. I just came by to welcome you and see if you had any questions,” she said with a bright smile.</p><p>“Harry Potter,” Harry answered, watching as her eyes widened in surprise, though he wondered why. The Prophet already told the world he was back. Maybe she didn’t expect him on the train.</p><p>“Neville Longbottom,” Neville said as he stood up and grabbed her hand, kissing it after introducing himself.</p><p>“Flirt,” Harry muttered under his breath before he was interrupted by Meri.</p><p>“Neville, release her hand this instant,” Meri said moving to Neville’s side and guiding the boy back to his seat. Neville frowned at him before understanding entered his eyes and he gasped.</p><p>“I forgot,” he muttered, as Harry finally realised what his godbrother had done.</p><p>“Yes well, you must be more careful in the future. If you forget, how are you to protect your King,” Meri whispered softly, before moving back to his spot to guard them.</p><p>“This is Caspian and Meri,” Harry said to Hermione who was gapping at Meri. That seemed to distract the girl as she focused on his guards.</p><p>“Are you Fae?” Hermione asked Caspian and before he could answer, continued, “I’ve read all about you, but there are so many conflicting stories it’s hard to figure out what is true. Do you mind if I ask you some questions….”</p><p>“You might want to breathe,” Meri said, cutting her off and chuckling at the look on Caspian's face.</p><p>“What? Oh, right, sorry,” Hermione said blushing herself.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Harry said, while Caspian frowned. “But we don’t tend to let people just fire questions at us,” he added at Capsians look.</p><p>“Non-magical born?” Neville asked at the crestfallen look on the girls face.</p><p>“Yes,” she answered puffing up. “Is that a problem?”</p><p>“Course not, my Aunt Lily was believed to be non-magical born,” Neville said, causing the girl to blush again. “It’s just that magical born tend to not ask so many questions if any. They think they know it all already, you see.”</p><p>“Why don’t you come in and sit down, instead of standing in the doorway,” Harry said, waving his hand towards a seat next to Neville.</p><p>“Thanks,” Hermione said, taking a seat. “Are you looking forward to Hogwarts?”</p><p>“I must admit when I saw the state of it at first, no, but now that mum is working with the teachers, I am. Some of my instructors from Elphyne are coming to take over some classes and add more.”</p><p>“Really? Are they teaching everyone or just you?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“Granger?” At the call of her last name, Harry saw the girl stiffen, and turned slightly.</p><p>“What do you want Malfoy?” She said to the blond boy who had interrupted their conversation.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Malfoy asked as he looked around the compartment, “you are supposed to be keeping an eye on your red-headed Gryffindor prefect. He has been accosting the Slytherin’s again.”</p><p>Harry and Neville watched as Hermione seemed to fall in on herself, in a defeated sort of way, before straightening her spine and huffing.</p><p>“Stupid red-headed moron, why do I have to put up with him, I will never know,” Hermione muttered.</p><p>“Red-headed moron?” Neville asked with a chuckle, “what’s that about?”</p><p>“Ronald Weasley. How he made prefect at all is beyond me,” Hermione said, frowning. “I think Dumbledore did it so the family could have a write-off since prefect’s and Head’s get a cut on their tuition.”</p><p>“What tuition? Hogwarts is self-sustaining, so everyone can get a magical education. That’s the way the Founders set it up. The goblins have been in charge of the accounts making sure the investments pay off to keep the school running. But the costs are pretty low, considering.”</p><p>“How so?” Malfoy asked as he moved into the compartment.</p><p>“Well, in the hidden family part of the castle we have a huge amount of farmland that grows the fruit, vegetables and herbs that are needed for the school. The elves run that, and also raise the animals on the land. Chickens for eggs, cows for meat and milk etc. The rest is just upgrading supplies and the like, hence the vaults at Gringotts.”</p><p>“You need to tell your mum, Harry,” Neville said, “and get Rugnuk to audit the accounts. I wonder what else they are going to find that has changed.”</p><p>“Magus,” Harry called, and the two magicals in the compartment and the others outside listening in, gasped as he appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>“Yes my Prince,” Magus answered causing Harry to frown.</p><p>“Can you inform my mother about what we just learnt, make sure you mention the Prefect thing and this Ronald Weasley so she can look into that too. No need to give the others extra work for someone who is incompetent.”</p><p>“Of course my Prince,” Magus said and disappeared.</p><p>“Well now that’s sorted out, how do you like Hogwarts? And what are all the teachers like in classes?” Harry asked, changing the subject.</p><p>“I should go see about Ron,” Hermione said as she stood.</p><p>“Take a seat, that’s already dealt with. Ronald Weasley is sleeping it off in the baggage carriage,” Caspian said with a smirk.</p><p>Hermione plopped down in her seat, a stunned look on her face, while Draco Malfoy burst out laughing, causing half the group of people outside the carriage to laugh with him and the other half to stare at him in shock.</p><p>“I take it that doesn’t happen often,” Harry said pointing to the laughing blond boy.</p><p>“No. I actually don’t think I have ever seen him laugh, ever,” Hermione said smiling at the sight.</p><p>“Well he should do it more often, he is adorable,” Caspian said causing Harry to poke him, hard, and Draco to blush, even though he continued to laugh.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p><p>“Neville,” Harry called nudging the boy beside him. The rest of the train ride had been pretty ordinary. They had met a few more people, but most of the students kept to the outside of their compartment and just listened in.</p><p>“What?” Neville asked briefly looking at Harry before his attention was once again taken by the blonde girl at the Ravenclaw table.</p><p>“Seriously,” Harry said, laughing slightly at his brother. “Neville Longbottom,” Harry yelled loudly, causing the hall to go quiet.</p><p>“What!!” Neville exclaimed, annoyed at Harry for taking his attention away from blonde beauty across the room.</p><p>“It’s your turn to get sorted, dumbass,” Harry whispered, causing Neville to finally pay attention and blush at the looks he was receiving.</p><p>“Right,” Neville said as he made his way to the stool and sat down. He must have been really out of it to not notice the first years had finished being sorted.</p><p>“Interesting,” the hat said as it was placed on Neville’s head. “Hufflepuff’s heir. Very loyal, but only to those that deserve it, brave, yes, I see it here, cunning too, quite the snake you would make. Where should we put you…”</p><p>“With Harry, so I can keep an eye on him,” Neville said.</p><p>“Harry Potter,” the hat called, “come.”</p><p>Harry frowned but moved over to where Neville was under the hat and startled slightly as the stool enlarged. He took the hint and sat, and wasn’t at all surprised when the hat grew and covered both their heads.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Harry asked as the hat.</p><p>“It seems Mr Longbottom wishes to be placed with you. To keep an eye on you, so I must sort you both at the same time.”</p><p>“Really Neville,” Harry admonished, causing Neville to just laugh at him.</p><p>“Smart, ambitious, kind, loyal, cunning, strong, brave. Mr Potter, you could do well in any house, but the one that will help you most, better be…”</p><p>“Slytherin,” the hat called out loud, causing Harry to jolt slightly and Neville to frown.</p><p>“Seriously?” Neville asked.</p><p>“Seriously Mr Longbottom,” the hat answered.</p><p>“Well, crap,” Neville said, while Harry just sat there stunned.</p><p>“But, I’m the Heir of Gryffindor,” Harry finally managed to say, as Professor McGonagall pulled the hat off of both the boy’s heads.</p><p>“So, I’m the Heir to Hufflepuff, I think that’s worse,” Neville said, looking wistfully at the Ravenclaw table.</p><p>“Take your seat boys,” Professor McGonagall said, trying to hide her smile at the reactions of the two boys.</p><p>Draco greeted them as they sat at the table and Harry smiled at the boy before paying attention to his mum.</p><p>“Welcome back to Hogwarts, for those of you that are returning, and welcome to all the first years. A lot of things will be changing this year, and I hope that all of you adapted well to them.</p><p>“Firstly, I would like you all to welcome back Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff, two of the Founders of Hogwarts.” Stunned silence followed that announcement, as Godric and Helga stood and bowed to the students.</p><p>“What is not well known,” Lily continued, “is that Helga and Godric are both Fae, and retired to Elphyne after the death of Rowena, and left their legacy, Hogwarts, to be run under the rules they had set and left behind.</p><p>“The Goblins were left in charge of the financial side of the school and the Guidelines of Hogwarts, the book on how to run Hogwarts was left behind for every Headmaster to follow.</p><p>“Fawkes the phoenix, Godric Gryffindor’s own familiar, choose to stay behind and guide the future Headmasters in the running of the school. But over the years, things were changed that were not supposed to be. Headmasters put their own spin on the rules and classes, the Ministry got involved where they were not supposed to and Hogwarts fell short of its origins.</p><p>“The Founder’s and I, along with the remaining Professors spend a lot of time reviewing the changes and restoring the original charter. And from now on, we will be restoring Hogwarts to its former glory.</p><p>“New teachers have been brought in, new classes added and old ones returned. The Prefects and Head Boy and Girl will be reviewed and either left in place or replaced as we check their records, and of course the most important thing, Hogwarts will go back to being free. Any tuition paid this year will be returned and the only expense for attending here is your uniforms and school supplies. Though please note that any family struggling with the cost, the Foundation has funds set aside to help out.”</p><p>Lily looked out over the students, her visage turning stern as she placed her hands on either side of the stand, “there are a couple more things before the feast shall begin. First and foremost, is the reports on the rampant bullying that has been going on at Hogwarts.</p><p>“That stop’s now,” Lily said her voice demanding as her eyes glowed. “It is inexcusable, the amount of abuse the students have suffered in a place they are supposed to be safe. One of the new rules put into place is the consequences for bullying other students.</p><p>“Depending on the severity of the offence, you will receive anything from point loss and detention to suspension and expulsion. A few of you, having gone over the records, are on your last chance.</p><p>“And secondly, my son, Harry Potter, as you know, has joined the school. He will be guarded at all times, so any attempts to harm him will be met with excessive force up to and including death. You have been warned. Let the feast begin.”</p><p>Harry tried to sink down into his seat as everybody turned to stare at him, looks of disbelief on their faces, which quickly turned to fear as Caspian and Nyx stepped up behind him and placed a hand each on his shoulders.</p><p>“Great, just perfect,” Harry muttered as he shrugged his shoulders to get his guards to let go.</p><p>“Nice speech,” a boy across from Harry said, smirking at him. “Names Blaise Zabini,” he added, holding out his hand.</p><p>Neville took the hand and shook it, “Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you, and just a tip, don’t reach out to touch Harry, only offer your hand if he offers first,” Neville said, his voice loud enough to be heard through the room.</p><p>“Why is that?” Zabini asked, lowering his hand after Neville released it.</p><p>“Fae find their mates through touch,” Draco said from the other side of Neville.</p><p>“How do you know that?” Harry asked Draco intrigued.</p><p>“We have Fae blood in our family, most Pruebloods do, though it is not common knowledge.”</p><p>“That is indeed not common knowledge,” Capsian said, frowning slightly at the blonde boy. He then looked around the room at all the children, blinking in surprise. “Excuse me, my Prince,” Caspian said as he moved to go speak with Lily.</p><p>“Yes?” Lily asked as Capsian made it to her side.</p><p>“Have you studied the children with Fae eyes?” Caspian asked, looking at Lily and Khidell.</p><p>Lily frowned at Caspian before looking out over the children in the Great Hall, her vision flickering as she did so. “Oh my,” Lily said.</p><p>“How did this happen?” Khidell asked as he saw the same thing.</p><p>“The prophecy,” she gasped as she looked out over the children. Just under half of them were halflings.</p><p>“Khidell, send a few of the guards home, and find out just what has been done,” Lily demanded, “and why this had never been mentioned. This is something that should have been noticed before now.”</p><p>“Of course, your Highness,” Khidell said and called a guard to him, having a whispered conversation before six of the guard smoked away.</p><p>“It is unacceptable that these children were left alone here. Going through the first of their awakenings at five all alone would have been horrible for them without a Fae to guide their pain. I should know, from my own and Harry’s experiences.”</p><p>“What shall we do?” Caspian asked. “This will be very hard on Harry when the instincts of the Fae is to touch him.”</p><p>“Vigilance, Caspian. Watch my son closely, and keep them away, until we can organise a gathering. Harry’s fated, if he indeed has one, will be almost as powerful as he is. If his mate is here and they touch, Hogwarts very well might collapse under the pressure.”</p><p>“What about the others?” McGonagall asked. The more she learned about the Fae the more interesting they became. Nothing they had thought about the Fae was true.</p><p>“What others?” Khidell asked, looking at the Professor.</p><p>“The other halflings?”</p><p>“Oh, they should be fine. Full-blooded Fae give off a special kind of magic, and Harry and Neville have been saturated in it since they were five years old. Besides, Harry is the future King, it is within all Fae the need to touch him, to be close to him.”</p><p>“What about Neville, he is touching people?” McGonagall asked, confused.</p><p>Khidell looked at Lily and the woman rolled her eyes at him. “Neville did make that mistake on the train, but he was admonished for it, and luckily the girl was not his fated. The only other people he has touched are males,” he answered while Lily smirked at him.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Minerva said.</p><p>“Harry has no preference when it comes to a partner, he would be happy with either male or female. Neville, on the other hand…” Khidell trailed off when he saw the recognition in the woman’s eyes.</p><p>“I see,” she said. “Does that explain Mr Longbottom’s preoccupation with the Ravenclaw table?”</p><p>“It would seem he is quite taken with the little blonde girl there,” Lily said, smiling. “She is quite lovely, but no, he is just attracted to her. Fae can become infatuated with anyone, some more than others, but touch is the way we find our other half. And the girl's name?” Lily asked.</p><p>“That would be Luna Lovegood,” Minerva said.</p><p>“Her parents?” Khidell asked.</p><p>“Her father is Xenophilius Lovegood and her mother was Pandora Laimbeart.”</p><p>“Laimbeart?” Khidell said frowning, looking at Lily.</p><p>“Novus, Iris, please go to the Seelies and collect Mivian and Aodh,” Lily said. “Have them escorted to the family wing, and tell them we will meet them there shortly with a surprise.” Lily waited for them to disappear before turning to Minerva.</p><p>“Perhaps it would be best if you inform Miss Lovegood that we would very much like to speak to her after the feast. I shall send Axis to gather her father.”</p><p>“It might be a good idea if I have access to all the halflings last names, both from their mothers and fathers to see if we have any more lost children,” Khidell said, frowning. How did this happen, he thought to himself. “It could be another explanation for the large number of halflings.”</p><p>“I will call Aven in to help Ivy with this. Ivy will be here soon anyway, to take care of the boy's health needs. And Aven is the best researcher we have in the realm.”</p><p>“Send Saira, she will be happy to have her mate with her,” Khidell said with a smile.</p><p>“Of course,” Lily said smiling back and Khidell while signalling Saira over to her.</p><p>After the feast, Caspian and Nyx led Harry and Neville to the family rooms, much to the boys' confusion.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Harry asked as they reached the entrance.</p><p>“It seems Luna Lovegood is a lost child, her great grandparents are Mivian and Aodh,” Nyx answered.</p><p>“Really?” Harry asked as he looked over at a speechless Neville. “Even though they follow mum, those two are the closest thing to leaders the Seelie have while they wait for the Prophecy to unite us.</p><p>“You don’t think…” Neville couldn’t even finish his sentence, he was so upset. For Luna to be meant for Harry, he couldn’t begin to get over that.</p><p>“No!” Harry exclaimed, “the fates wouldn’t be so cruel.” Harry reached for Neville’s hand and squeezed it when the other boy grabbed on. “Besides, I’m pretty sure my mate is going to be male,” Harry added, trying to reassure his godbrother.</p><p>Harry and Neville walked into the room, hands still clutched together for comfort as they looked around at the people there.</p><p>“Harry, Neville come sit,” Lily said as she moved to guide them to a seat. “You remember Mivian and Aodh?”</p><p>“Of course, it’s nice to see you again,” Harry said.</p><p>“The pleasure is ours, Prince Harry,” they answered together while bowing slightly.</p><p>“This man is Mr Lovegood, Luna’s father,” Lily said, gesturing to said man.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Harry said nodding his head at the man.</p><p>“I am,” Xeno cleared his throat, “it seems I am unsure how to address you,” he finished, swallowing nervously. “In the wizarding world, it would be Lord Potter.”</p><p>“Lord Potter is fine,” Harry said, smiling at the man.</p><p>“Then I am very pleased to meet you, Lord Potter,” Xeno said smiling at the boy.</p><p>“Excuse me, but I have Luna Lovegood with me,” Professor McGonagall said as she entered the room led by Meri.</p><p>“Thank you, Minerva,” Lily said, “Meri will lead you out, this is Fae business,” Lily added, dismissing the older woman.</p><p>“Oh my,” Mivian said as she saw the young girl, “she looks exactly like Celeste.”</p><p>“That’s my grandmother's name,” Luna said smiling at Mivian, “do you know her?”</p><p>“She still lives?” Aodh asked, hope lacing his voice.</p><p>“Yes, she and my grandfather are off travelling,” Luna said with a wide smile, “she is the reason I love to travel and discover new animals. Grandma Celeste is better at finding lost things.”</p><p>“Do you have a way to contact her?” Mivian asked.</p><p>“Yes, we have journals we use to speak to each other. She had them made because letters took too long,” Luna said, pulling out her journal. “We will not need it though, she will be here soon. Why do you need to contact her?”</p><p>“She is our daughter,” Mivian said, “she was lost to us many years ago, and we have been searching for her ever since.”</p><p>“Harry,” Neville said, nudging his brother in all but blood.</p><p>“What?” Harry asked, still reeling from the story he was hearing, how did a Fae stay lost, tracking their own was easy.</p><p>“Touch her,” Neville said, almost begging.</p><p>“Are you crazy, do you know what would happen if she is my fated,” Harry said exasperated.</p><p>Before he could add anything else, and before anyone even though to move Luna Lovegood reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand with a smile.</p><p>“I am not meant for you Harry Potter,” she said smiling at him, her grey eyes alight, “you will find your mate in your own house.”</p><p>Harry turned to Mivian and Aodh, “you have seer blood in your line?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Yes, my mother had it, and Celeste has it. Now it seems young Luna has it,” Aodh said frowning slightly. “Are you being trained, young one?”</p><p>“Yes, Grandmother Celeste helped me when she discovered my talent. It started after my first awakening.” Luna turned slightly as movement caught her eye, “not yet Neville,” she said smiling at him as he reached for her, “you do not wish to cause damage to this beautiful castle.”</p><p>“So it’s true,” Harry said as Neville sat there dumbfounded, “he is yours?”</p><p>“Yes, the King's right hand shall be my fated, and we will ease the transition between Seelie and Unseelie for the King.”</p><p>“I see,” Harry said, smiling at Neville. “I have a question though,” he added, looking at Mivian and Aodh. “How were you unable to track Celeste?”</p><p>“We do not know,” Mivian said. “She told us she needed to enter the magical world, there was something she needed to do. She never told us what exactly, and we never saw her again.”</p><p>“The answer is this,” a woman said, entering the room with Meri holding on to her arm. She held out her other, showing a bracelet that glowed with power. “It conceals me, what I am,” she added smiling at her parents. “Hello Mother, Father,” said, as she removed the bracelet. “This is no longer needed, now that the King has brought us back together.”</p><p>“Celeste,” both parents breathed out, their eyes raking over their daughter.</p><p>“Grandmother,” Luna greeted, getting up to hug the woman.</p><p>“Luna,” Celeste said, hugging her tightly. “This is the reason why I had to leave and why I could not return until King Harry returned to the wizarding world to find his mate. She would have been slaughtered by our kind, before Lily, and even after. You know there are still some Seelie and Unseelie alike that would love to keep the two separated.</p><p>“We were not sure how she would help the King, only that she would be close to him, but it would all become clear when she was in the same room as him. I saw this, but not the outcome,” she said turning to Luna, “is he?”</p><p>“No, Grandmother, it is Neville,” Luna said smiling as she pointed the boy out.</p><p>“I see, and have you figured out who will be the new King’s consort?” Celeste asked, knowingly.</p><p>“Of course, though it will be difficult for him. His father is a Death Eater and has been trying to persuade the boy to join, but he absolutely refuses.”</p><p>“That could be any Slytherin,” Harry said thoughtfully. He had done his research on who were related to Death Eaters and who were ones.</p><p>Luna looked over a Caspian and grinned at him, causing the man to raise an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Draco Malfoy?” Caspian asked in surprise. “Really.”</p><p>“You felt it did you not?” Luna asked Caspian. “There was only one wizard that you paid attention to, that you actually flirted with, was there not?” Luna looked at the man, amusement shining in her eyes.</p><p>“We shall have a gathering in Elphyne on Saturday,” Lily said, then turned to Khidell. “Tell Aven and Leeta to organise it. Track any halflings that are strong enough to cause a reaction should they touch their fated and make sure they are on the list. No, better yet,” she added, changing her mind, “ we shall take all the halflings, even the ones that are not ready for the gatherings and show them where they come from.”</p><p>“As you say, your Highness,” Khidell said and exited the room to get it done.</p><p>“See Neville, it won't be long and then you can touch Luna,” Harry said smirking at his brother. “We will have to make sure Treva has a front seat to the event.”</p><p>Neville laughed as he turned to look at Luna, his breath catching in his throat at her beauty. Treva who? he thought as he stared into those glowing grey eyes.</p><p>Luna looked back at him, a knowing smile on her face. Yes, she would protect her mate and her Kings, she promised herself. Noone would take either of them from her.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
</p><p>“Stop it, Neville,” Harry admonished his brother in all but blood, for what seemed like the millionth time. “The weekend is almost upon us, you seriously need to calm down.”</p><p>“I’m trying,” Neville said impatiently. “Do you realise how hard it is not to touch her, knowing what she is to me?”</p><p>“No, I have no idea at all,” Harry said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, causing Neville to look at him and snort.</p><p>“We leave tonight, the ceremony will be tomorrow, it will not be much longer,” Caspian said, highly amused. It had been an amusing week to watch Neville try his Kings patients.</p><p>“You’re just happy you will finally get a chance at bedding your King,” Neville said snidely.</p><p>“Watch your tongue,” Harry snapped, his eyes shining in his anger, “brother or not, some lines you do not cross,” he finished before storming off, Caspain following him, all amusement was gone from his face.</p><p>“You best apologise Neville, and hope he forgives you without seeking revenge,” Nyx said as he grabbed Neville by the shoulders and guided him towards Harry and Caspian. “You better hope Lily or your mother do not find out about your harsh words.”</p><p>Neville gulped loudly, cursing himself for his slip. He and Harry had teased each other all their lives, so it was sometimes hard to remember that Harry would be his King. He had to admit this was the first time Harry had ever reacted that badly. He usually gave better than he got, so Neville was horrified at his actions and the pain he had caused Harry.</p><p>He could see it spread across Harry’s face when the words had registered in Harry’s mind. Stupid, he thought to himself. Caspian had always been a sore topic for Harry. He had been drawn to the man for as long as Neville could remember, and had hoped Cas would be his mate.</p><p>The only glimmer of hope was that Harry, as King could take two mates, a chosen and a destined. But Harry’s destined mate must approve of the chosen. Of course, Fae could choose a mate, if they didn’t find a fated or their fated passed, but for Harry and Caspian the option of both had always been there.</p><p>But after meeting Draco and spending time with him, neither could see Draco sharing his mate. So Harry had lost hope that he could ever be with Cas, and Neville throwing it in his face like that...but at least Harry would have Draco. Caspian had never found his Fated and was resigned to the fact he would be one of the many that didn’t have one.</p><p>When Neville finally entered their rooms, he was greeted with the sight of Harry pacing the room, muttering under his breath. Caspian refused to even look at him.</p><p>“I am so sorry Harry, more than you know. I could say it was the agitation of all the waiting but really, my mouth worked before my brain caught up.”</p><p>“Some things should never leave your mouth, Neville,” Harry said, frowning at him.</p><p>“Would you like me to remove him from your sight, my Prince,” Caspain said, turning to eye Neville for the first time since he entered the room.</p><p>A small smile played on Harry’s lips at the look on Capsian’s face. He turned to Neville and actually laughed at the look of horror on his face. Caspian had never threatened Neville before, and Harry couldn’t say it wasn’t amusing to see.</p><p>“No, I think Neville can keep his head for now,” Harry answered, knowing exactly what Cas’s statement actually meant, having seen it carried out a time or two by Khidell at his mother's behest.</p><p>“As you say, my Prince,” Caspain said, giving Neville one last look of contempt before ignoring him again.</p><p>“I’m sure he will forgive you eventually, Neville,” Harry said of Caspian’s attitude towards him.</p><p>“Yes well, I’m more worried about you, brother,” Neville said eyeing Caspian, and then muttering under his breath, “I may have to ask Aunt Lily for a new guard, though.”</p><p>“But he is not your guard,” Harry said, having heard his brother's mutterings, “he is mine.”</p><p>“Fine, look I really am sorry Harry, and Caspain, really, I didn’t mean to be such an arsehole.”</p><p>“I blame Nyad,” Harry said frowning, “he does exactly the same thing, speaking before thinking, and he has been training you since you were six.”</p><p>“Oh dear sweet Danu, don’t be blaming him, I still have to train with Nyad and he will kick my ass twice….” Neville trailed off when he saw the smirk on Harry’s face. “You wouldn’t?” Neville questioned.</p><p>“Oh, I think I would, and I think it would be fitting if Caspian was the one that reprimanded him for his poor teaching skills.”</p><p>“Crap,” Neville muttered. Caspian would kick Nyad’s arse and then Neville would pay the price when Nyad found out why it happened. Stupid Fae need for revenge.</p><p>****</p><p>Lily Potter sat behind her desk frowning at the report Meri was giving her. She looked over at Alice and tried very hard not to smirk at the look on her face.</p><p>“Neville really said that?” Alice asked, horrified. “Does he still live?”</p><p>“Of course Alice, Harry wouldn’t never let any harm befall Neville, no matter how angry he was,” Meri said, amused by her alarm. “Though by the time Nyad is finished with him, who can say how well he will be able to function.”</p><p>“Well, I shall just have to talk to them and see what can be done,” Lily said.</p><p>“With all due respect, your Highness, I think it would be best to leave it between the two of them.”</p><p>“You might be right,” Lily said after giving it a little thought.</p><p>“How are Nyad and Najee doing with their secret project?” Alice asked.</p><p>“They are doing well, the soul anchors that Tom Riddle left are all destroyed, only his body remains. They have captured him and are holding him in Elphyne. A few of the guards have been testing out new spell work on him, but he will be kept alive until Harry orders his demise. By the hand of the other can mean many things, it seems. I am sure Caspian will be thrilled to end the so-called Dark Lord’s life.”</p><p>“What else do you have them doing?” Alice asked.</p><p>“They have been spying on the Ministry, while others of the guard have been dealing with Death Eaters. Twenty-nine have been dealt with already, though many have begged for the privilege of joining us. And a guard was sent at the beginning of the week to watch Lucius Malfoy.”</p><p>“Your Highness,” Nyad said as he entered the room and bowed slightly to Lily.</p><p>“What is it?” Lily asked, concerned.</p><p>“The Minister and Dumbledore have plans to overtake the school. It seems Dumbledore has neglected to inform them that Fae are all over Hogwarts. He has dismissed the rumours circulating that you are indeed Fae as propaganda to overtake the Ministry,” Nyad finished with a bloodthirsty smile.</p><p>“And when does the old fool plan to lead the Aurors and Ministry to its death?” Lily asked, concerned about their timing affecting the gathering.</p><p>“There are many inside trying to talk them out of their plan of attack. Some members of the Ministry were at the train station and saw you themselves, so they are not so keen to enter into their own slaughter. They are planning a decree to override a vote and charge in. They have no set date as of yet.”</p><p>“I will not let anything interfere with the gathering, Nyad. We leave for Elphyne tomorrow, but maybe in the morning a full guard and I shall take Harry shopping in Diagon Alley, make sure the information is leaked to the press. I shall have Meri inform Luna so her father may write it up for his paper.”</p><p>“As you wish, your Highness.”</p><p>“Oh and Nyad,” Lily said, “you will be meeting with Caspian soon, concerning your dealings with Neville and how you have trained him. When you discover what has happened, I expect Neville to be relatively unharmed at the end of your, shall we say, new lessons.”</p><p>“Of course your Highness, I would never harm young Neville,” Nyad answered confused and a little worried. Caspian was not to be trifled with. There was a reason he guarded the future King. Only Khidell was stronger, and most believed it was only because he was older.</p><p>“You say that now,” Lily said smirking at Nyad, “just remember our conversation,” she added. “Now, leave a few other guards to continue spying on the Ministry, I need you to take over watching Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and to bring them to Elphyne tomorrow just before the gathering.”</p><p>“As you wish, your Highness,” Nyad said and vanished.</p><p>“We shall see if we can turn even one of Draco’s parents. I do not hold out much hope for Lucius, but Narcissa has shown to love her son beyond all else.”</p><p>“I hope so for Draco’s sake,” Alice said. “Thank you for talking to Nyad,” she added smiling at her best friend.</p><p>“Anything for my godson, though I can not protect him completely or he will be looked down upon by our people, I will do what I can when I can, and I am sure Harry will do the rest. No matter what, Neville is his brother in all but blood and he can forgive him almost anything.”</p><p>“Have you discovered Draco’s lineage yet?” Sirius asked as he settled into the chair after entering the room, “and what has Neville done?”</p><p>“I would like to know that too,” Frank said following Sirius.</p><p>“Where have you two reprobates been? And where is Remus, he usually keeps the two of you in line?” Lily asked, ignoring the questions for now.</p><p>“We spent the day in Elphyne,” Sirius said. “Siofra is doing much better, so much so that Ivy has said that it would do well for her to spend time here, after the gathering. Remus is tutoring, boring sod he is.”</p><p>“That is good news, Sirius, but what else have you been doing, I know that look after all,” Lily said smirking at him.</p><p>“We may have been trying out a few things on the captives,” Frank said, nonchalantly, while examining his nails.</p><p>“Have you been torturing Tom Riddle or Severus Snape?” Alice asked, annoyed, “and why did you not think to invite me along?”</p><p>“It was his idea,” Sirius and Frank said at the same time, both pointing at each other.</p><p>“Sirius Black, you are a bad influence on my husband,” Alice said, trying but ultimately failing to keep in her laughter.</p><p>“He was a bad influence on mine too,” Lily said, smiling in remembrance. It was getting easier to remember James and talk about him with a smile.</p><p>“Well, we spend most of our time on Voldemort, since Snape is still recovering for his last visit from Khidell,” Sirius said sulking, earning a smirk from the guard and a laugh from Lily.</p><p>“So Siofra will be returning with us, after the gathering? Are they sure she is completely ready?” Lily asked Sirius after they had been informed of everything else going on.</p><p>“Ivy seems to think it would do her good. Maybe after seeing so many halflings there are in Hogwarts will do her some good.</p><p>“Okay, get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow,” Lily said rising from her desk, Khidell every present at her side.</p><p>“You didn’t tell them about Draco,” Khidell said as he followed Lily from the room a frown on his face.</p><p>“I know and I plan to keep it that way. The records have been cleared and his identity will be kept quiet,” Lily answered, looking at Khidell with a frown of her own.</p><p>“You will tell the King though?” Khidell asked.</p><p>“Of course, I would not keep something like this from my son.”</p><p>****</p><p>“Have you forgiven me yet?” Neville asked as they settled into the Slytherin table for breakfast.</p><p>“No,” Caspian said from over Harry’s shoulder before he moved back to stand by the wall. Harry smirked at his guard over his shoulder before turning to Neville himself.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry said, giving a small laugh at the relieved look on Neville’s face. “I should have never gotten so worked up about it, to begin with, you have been teasing me about Caspian since we were young. But with what is coming,” Harry added looking over at Draco, who was in deep conversation with Blaise Zabini.</p><p>“I know, it was stupid, and I’m sure Nyad will make sure I learn my lesson,” Neville said, slightly disgruntled.</p><p>“I can’t help you there, that is all Caspian. Now that I gave him the idea, he is going to run with it.”</p><p>“You could order him not too,” Neville grumbled.</p><p>“Yes, I could,” Harry replied smirking at his brother. “But I won’t.”</p><p>“This is where I would usually call you an arsehole, but well…”</p><p>“I heard mum had a little talk to Nyad, so there is that,” Harry added once he had finished laughing at Neville’s predicament.</p><p>“Great, just great.”</p><p>“On a lighter note, we are going to Diagon Alley soon, and then we will be going home for the gathering.”</p><p>“I’m looking forward to the looks on people’s faces when they see us in the Alley,” Neville said with a smile. “Bidh an cruinneachadh inntinneach dhut. Cha do bhruidhinn thu barrachd air beagan fhaclan ri Draco bho fhuair thu a-mach gur e do charaid a bh ’ann,” Neville added switching to Fae, to avoid the other boy hearing.</p><p>“Dè tha còir agam a ràdh?” Harry asked, “Hi, mise do chompanach, agus Rìgh san àm ri teachd, air mo ghlùinean romham.”</p><p>“Ith, Rìgh san àm ri teachd, bidh sinn a ’falbh a dh’ aithghearr,” Caspian said from behind him.</p><p>Not much more was said during breakfast and before long Lily stood up to address the students.</p><p>“Today is a very special day for our people,” Lily started, smiling at the crowd. “Today we will be heading back to Elphyne for one of our most honoured traditions, the Gathering. We hold these events so that our kind may find their life partners if they have one. Many among you have been discovered as halflings, and as such have been invited to attend this event, Seelie and Unseelie alike will be attending in hopes of discovering their other half.</p><p>“Though all halflings will be invited, only those over the age of sixteen will be taking part. For those of you who are of magical heritage only, I apologise for you being unable to attend, but we do not allow non-Fae without our realm, without cause.”</p><p>“For those staying,” Professor McGonagall said as she got up after Lily sat down, “Headmistress Potter had kindly provided some entertainment for us. The Falmouth Falcons will be playing a charity match against the Appleby Arrows on the quidditch pitch after lunch,” she finished getting a cheer from the magicals in the Great Hall.</p><p>Harry and Neville stood when Lily and Alice made their way down towards them, “ready son?” Lily asked, smiling at her boy and taking his hand.</p><p>“Ready mum,” Harry said, “let’s go make a spectacle.”</p><p>“It won’t be that bad,” Alice said, nudging Neville along to follow as they walked out of the Great Hall.</p><p>“Sure it will, but that’s the point isn’t it,” Harry said laughing at the look on Neville’s face as his mum pushed him down the corridor.</p><p>“So who is coming with us?” Neville asked, rather excited about the whole ordeal.</p><p>“Khidell, Nix, Caspian, Meri, Magus, Iris, Novus, Saira, Mia, Jade, Axis…”</p><p>“Okay we get it,” Harry said, cutting off his mother and laughing as Neville rolled his eyes. “Everyone’s coming.”</p><p>They arrived on Diagon Alley in a flash of smoke, and Harry let out a strange squeaking sound at the look of Caspian and the rest of the guard in full battle uniform. At the nudge from his mother, he quickly rearranged his features and began the stroll down the Alley.</p><p>He did not miss the smirk aimed in his direction from Caspian as he took his place beside his King, and blushed quite prettily as far as Cas was concerned.</p><p>Flashbulbs went off and they made their way from shop to shop, Harry and Neville looking for anything interesting. “We should get something nice for Gran,” Harry said, causing Neville to smile in agreement.</p><p>“She has been getting one of the guards to sneak into Honeydukes to get her chocolates when she can manage it,” Neville said, smirking at Harry.</p><p>“I knew that,” Harry said, “who do you think they came to for permission,” Harry added with a laugh. “We will have to go to Hogsmeade for that though.”</p><p>“Well, nothing here is as good as the stuff at home, but we should buy something,” Neville said screwing up his nose.</p><p>Harry smiled at Neville and dragged him over to Quidditch Quality Supplies, “I have just the thing.”</p><p>It was a laughing Harry and Neville, who collapsed into their chairs in the private room, a few hours later. They were sure all the news sources would be having a field day with what they had seen and heard in Diagon Alley. Some had even followed them to Hogsmeade.</p><p>“Gran is going to be so pleased with this hall,” Neville said as he toed the bags full of Honeydukes products.</p><p>“I’m sure a few of the others will be too. Gran has been using that chocolate to bribe many Fae,” Harry said laughing.</p><p>“Come on, we have to get this stuff packed up and get back to Elphyne. I have to say, I am looking forward to going home,” Neville said.</p><p>“I like it here,” Harry said, “it makes me feel closer to my dad.”</p><p>“I didn’t think of it like that, I guess it would,” Neville said, getting up and placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder in support. “Maybe when we get back you can take me to see Potter Manor and the Godric Hollow place,” Neville added, smiling at his brother from another mother.</p><p>“I’d like that,” Harry said, getting up himself to get ready. “I would like that a lot, I think.”</p><p>“It’s time to leave,” Caspian said as he moved to Harry’s side.</p><p>“Okay,” Harry said as he stood and shouldered his bag, along with Neville, after they packed up their bounty, and made their way to the family room where the portal had been set up.</p><p>“Nervous?” Lily asked when they entered the room.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry said, giving his mum a shaky smile. “When are the other’s coming through?</p><p>“They will be sent along soon, but we need to get settled and prepared. You know what is involved.”</p><p>“Yes,” Harry answered, screwing his nose up. He hated the pomp and circumstance of the whole thing. The scented bath, the robes, the ritual, and then the touching. He was hopeful he would only have to touch one person this time if he could manage to find and touch Draco first. He didn’t want to think about it happening any other way, but he knew the protocol by now and knew he would have to touch a lot of people.</p><p>“Draco’s parents will be at the gathering,” Lily said as they entered Elphyne, and she led them towards their home.</p><p>“Have you met them yet?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Not since my time at school and occasionally during the first war. Lucius is a Death Eater. His son, however, is not.”</p><p>“I know, he made that quite clear, but he needs to keep his mother safe.”</p><p>“Come, let’s prepare. Neville, your parents are bringing Luna and her family along. They will meet you after your cleansing.”</p><p>“Thanks, Aunt Lily,” Neville said, moving to kiss his Aunt on the cheek. He grabbed Harry’s hand after he bid his mother goodbye and pulled him towards the sacred space.</p><p>“In a hurry, much?” Harry asked, laughing at Neville’s disgruntled look.</p><p>“Just come on,” Neville said, pulling a chuckling Harry along faster, leaving a laughing Lily behind them.</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 8</strong>
</p><p>Harry sat next to his mother, the hood of his robe drawn up to hide his face. Neville sat on his other side, his hood also raised. He could feel Neville’s eagerness, while all Harry could feel was anxious.</p><p>He looked out over the crowd trying to see if he could recognise Draco in the crowd of hooded participants and frowned when he noticed all identifying items had been removed from them, including the Malfoy Heir ring he was looking for.</p><p>“Well, damn,” Harry whispered, “I can’t tell who is who.”</p><p>“Can’t you feel the draw?” Neville asked, looking at his godbrother from under his hood.</p><p>“No, can you?”</p><p>“Well, no, but I thought you might be different. You always seemed to know that you wouldn’t find a match before each of the other gatherings,” Neville said.</p><p>“No that was more of a gut feeling,” Harry said but quieted down when his mother stood.</p><p>“Welcome, all, Fae and halflings and the few magicals, to the Gathering. Each year we have a gathering, which is held for the purpose of our kind to try to find their mate. This is the first time we will be holding a second one in the same year.</p><p>“It came to our attention, when my son and godson attended Hogwarts, that there were a rather large number of halflings attending the school. So we have brought them here to show them Elphyne, and for the older ones to participate in the ‘<em>ceangal anam’,</em> the soul-bonding.”</p><p>Cheers went up through the crowd, and Harry’s heart skipped in anticipation and nervousness. It was time.</p><p>Harry and Neville made their way down the steps and into the crowd, Caspian and Nyx close to their sides.</p><p>“Do you know where he is?” Harry whispered to Caspian.</p><p>“Yes, your mother had him moved to a more central point. It would not look good if you found your mate at first touch,” Capsian said, and Harry could hear the sympathy in his tone. He knew how much Harry hated this part. “If it makes you feel any better, I made sure Luna was further down,” he added, pleased with the small laugh he drew from his future King. “Unfortunately she seems to have moved herself next to Draco.”</p><p>“Let’s get started then, shall we,” Harry said, moving into position, and waiting for the first person to approach him.</p><p>There were new Fae in the crowd, that had not been old enough to attend last year, as well as the halflings from Hogwarts, causing Harry to sigh.</p><p>No words were spoken as each person passed by Harry, touching his hand on the way through. Only the females touched Neville, though.</p><p>The ones that were not successful, moved over to the other side of the gathering circle and began to interact with each other and the Fae that had yet to find a mate. Some would be lucky, others would either continue to wait or move on and find a chosen instead.</p><p>Harry had lost count of the number of people he had touched, his magic was unsettled under his skin in his annoyance at the whole thing. He just wanted to get this over with but knew he needed the ritual gathering circle for safety.</p><p>Then finally he felt a hand slide into his, causing a reaction, and grey eyes looked into his in surprise as magic sparked between them. Harry’s body arched as power swam through him, causing both of them to lift into the air.</p><p>Harry vaguely heard Draco’s intake of breath as he tried to focus on what was going on around him, but it was getting harder and harder as the magic built. Even through closed eyes, he could see the magic, the electricity sparking between them. It was both peaceful and intense.</p><p>He felt the peak coming as the pressure inside him built to a crescendo and heard a large explosion before he knew no more.</p><p>Caspian looked on as Harry and Draco’s magic intertwined, a small smile on his lips, pleased for his future King, even through his own sadness. He had never been able to find his own mate and had come to realise that maybe he never would.</p><p>His pleasure for his King turned to horror as Neville and Luna connected, their magic intertwining with Harry and Draco’s in a way he had never seen before.</p><p>He turned to Khidell, who was running down towards him, Lily only slightly in front of him.</p><p>“What is happening to my son?” Lily asked Khidell, her voice high and harsh in her anxiety, as they stopped just outside the tornado of magic that surrounded the four.</p><p>“It is the Sire bond, your Highness,” Khidell said, his face expressing his awe for all to see. “I read about it when preparing for Harry to become King. It has only happened a few times in the history of our kind, where magic has chosen advisors and protectors for the King.</p><p>“Neville and Luna?” Lily asked.</p><p>“Yes, it seems he has proven himself to Danu herself that he would die before he would betray his King. That is the only way the bond is possible.”</p><p>Magic pulsed out of them in waves, and with a final buzzing sound, it exploded around them, pushing everyone off their feet.</p><p>“Your Highness,” Khidell said, getting to his feet quickly to help Lily up.</p><p>Caspian and Nyx rushed forward to pick up Harry and Neville, calling for Siofra and Magus to pick up Draco and Luna.</p><p>“Move them to the royal suites and have Ivy see to them,” Lily said, as she turned to Khidell and held onto his arm for comfort while still addressing the guards. “We must continue with the gathering, keep me updated on my son.”</p><p>Even through Lily’s anxiousness, she was still able to carry on and was surprised with the number of matches that occurred, especially amongst the older Hogwarts kids. But the minute it was over, she gave a quick speech and rushed to her son’s side.</p><p>“How are they?” Lily asked Ivy as soon as she entered the room.</p><p>“They seem fine, but there is something you should see,” Ivy said as she walked over to Harry’s side and pushed his hair, which to Lily’s surprise was now long, behind his ears, causing her to gasp.</p><p>“That is not possible,” she said, grabbing hold of Khidell’s arm to steady herself.</p><p>“It seems that Harry, Neville, Draco and Luna are now full-blooded,” Ivy said, frowning down at her patients. “There is not a bit of wizard or human blood in them.”</p><p>“Khidell?” Lily asked, her voice barely above a whisper in her worry.</p><p>“I do not know, your Highness, there is nothing about this in the books. But the last time this was recorded, the Fae involved were full-blooded already. Born and bred of Elphyne,” Khidell answered, before adding, “a halfling has never become full-blooded before their second awakening at 21. It was forbidden to try and change halflings early as it affected their magic and in some cases caused their deaths.”</p><p>“It has never been documented,” Ivy added as well. “Halflings go through their first awakening at 5, then they have their Wizarding maturations, at 11, 15, 17. Then their second awakening at 21, to become full-blooded Fae. Then they have their last two awakenings at 50 and 100. This is just unheard of,” Ivy finished with a huff.</p><p>“It truly is, Your Highness. But then it is Harry and he has always been special,” Khidell said with a fond smile.</p><p>“What is happening to my son?” Narcissa Malfoy asked as she walked in, accompanied by a few guards, Lucius at her side.</p><p>“Your son is my son’s fated,” Lily said, smiling at Narcissa. “Their bonding was a little unusual, and had an unexpected side effect,” Lily added gently. She could see the worry in Narcissa's face.</p><p>“What kind of side effect?” Narcissa asked, trying to move to her son’s bedside but being blocked by the guards.</p><p>“Hold him back,” Lily said, pointing to Lucius, “but let Narcissa through.” She looked at the blond man as he sneered and went to open his mouth. “If he gives you any trouble, throw him in the dungeons with his Master and Severus.”</p><p>Lucius shut his mouth with an audible snap and could do nothing but watch as his wife was led to their son’s side.</p><p>“It seems during the gathering, when your son and Harry bonded, Neville and Luna, reached out and touched them, causing a Sire bond to form. It is rare and we had no expectations of it happening. But it is a blessing by Danu herself, so it is to be celebrated.</p><p>“Also it seems the bond, or something Danu herself has done, has caused the boys to undergo their second awakening now, instead of at 21.”</p><p>“Did it harm them?” Narcissa asked.</p><p>“Not that we can tell,” Ivy said as she moved over to place a hand on Narcissa’s arm. “They have had a significant power boost and finished their second awakening as you know. But other than that, all we can tell, until they wake up, is that they are healthy and stable.”</p><p>“When do you think they will wake?” Narcissa asked as she ran her hand over Draco’s now long hair. It almost shimmed, as it fell through her fingers. Her son had always been handsome, but now, he seemed to glow.</p><p>“Narcissa?” Lily asked as she stood next to the other mother, and placed a privacy bubble around them. “What of your husband?” she asked knowing Narcissa would understand.</p><p>Narcissa gave a subtle shake of her head and frowned before turning to look at her son. “He can not be trusted,” she stated, “my son has never been safe around him.”</p><p>“Say no more,” Lily said as she motioned for Khidell.</p><p>“What do you think you are doing?” Lucius demanded as he was manhandled out of the room. “I am the King’s mate's father.”</p><p>“Now you are a dead man walking,” Khidell said, amused by the laughter of his Queen as he led the man from the room.</p><p>“Your Highness?” Narcissa questioned.</p><p>“He will be executed with his master and Severus.”</p><p>“What about the other Death Eaters?” Narcissa asked.</p><p>“Many are already dead, and when we have finished here, and head back into the magical world the rest will follow.”</p><p>“What do you plan on doing to the Wizarding World?” Narcissa asked.</p><p>“We plan to rule it,” Khidell said as he entered the room. “It will be like it was before. Fae will set the rules, you pitiful wastes of magic will follow them.”</p><p>“Oh,” Narcissa said, her hand going to her mouth.</p><p>“Not so much fun being looked down upon for your circumstances of birth, is it?” Khidell asked, a smirk on his face.</p><p>“Mother?” Draco’s voice broke the stare-off between Khidell and Narcissa, and she was glad for it.</p><p>“Draco, darling, the messes you get yourself into,” she said, her voice soft and caring as she carded her fingers through his hair.</p><p>“What happened?” Draco asked as he tried to sit up. It took him a bit for the dizziness to pass.</p><p>“Do you not remember?” Lily asked as she moved forward, and sat in a chair by the bed.</p><p>“I remember touching Harry and being surprised,” Draco turned and looked right at Harry, a small smile on his lips. “He’s mine,” Draco breathed out in awe.</p><p>“Just as you are his,” Caspian said from his vigil at Harry’s side.</p><p>“Just like you are ours,” Draco added looking at Caspian intently.</p><p>Caspian sputtered, but before he could speak, Neville spoke up behind Draco, “way to drop a bomb on the unexpected,” he said with a chuckle. “No wonder you were Harry’s fated.”</p><p>“Neville,” Alice said from where she had been keeping her own vigil by his side.</p><p>“Hey mum, where’s dad and Sirius? I thought they would be here.”</p><p>“They were so panicked and stressed they were sent to let off some tension. I think they are in the dungeons again. They even dragged Remus with them.”</p><p>“Harry,” Neville called and frowned when he got no answer. “Harry, wake up you lazy sod,” Neville called again as he struggled to get out of bed. With Nyx’s help, Neville made it to Harry’s bed and then proceeded to slap him gently across the face, “come on lazy bones, up you get.”</p><p>“What the fuck, Neville,” Harry muttered as he turned his face away from the hand hitting him.</p><p>“Harry James,” Lily called, trying hard to hide her amusement.</p><p>“Mum?” Harry asked sitting up quickly and then laying back down with a groan. “What kind of dragon that hit me, and why didn’t Caspian stop it.”</p><p>“You think I can stop a dragon?” Caspian asked, amused.</p><p>“Of course, my chosen can do many things, tell him Draco, while I die quietly over here,” Harry said, screwing his eyes shut tightly at the pain wracking through his body. Neville moved back to his place besides Luna, trying and failing to hide his laughter.</p><p>Darco’s laughter broke through Harry’s pain, as much as his mates hand on his, as magic danced between them. Harry sat up again, rather quickly but the pain had receded with Draco’s help.</p><p>Harry turned to his mate and asked, rather sheepishly, “did I just say all that out loud, Draco?”</p><p>“You sure did,” Draco said, in between bouts of laughter.</p><p>“Well crap,” Harry muttered his face blazing in his embarrassment.</p><p>“Don’t worry so much Harry,” Neville said, “Draco already told him that he belonged to you and Draco.”</p><p>“You did?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Draco answered, “I mean when the Goddess herself tells you that you will be a triad you really don’t get to argue. Besides, look at him Harry,” Draco added.</p><p>“I do, all the time,” Harry said smiling at his mate.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Lily interrupted, “but what exactly is going on?”</p><p>“We had a nice conversation with Danu,” Luna said from her position, snuggled up to Neville with a beautiful smile on her face.</p><p>“A conversation with Danu?” Khidell asked, frowning.</p><p>“Yes and she had quite a few things to say, including some things about you Aunt Lily,” Neville said, smirking as he looked between Lily and Khidell, causing both of their eyebrows to raise in surprise.</p><p>“Okay, first things first,” Ivy said as she moved forward. “Why have you gone through your second awakening?”</p><p>“Because we are 21,” Luna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>“....”</p><p>“I think you broke them,” Neville said as he looked at his mate with a fond smile.</p><p>“....”</p><p>“She really did,” Harry said looking worriedly at his mother.</p><p>“They are fine, just trying to understand how we aged 4 years in a few hours.</p><p>Harry sat up abruptly, and smiled brightly at his mother, “I met dad,” he said, his excitement and happiness shining through.</p><p>“How?” Lily choked out.</p><p>“Danu,” Neville said as he smiled at Harry, before standing up quickly, “Gran,” he shouted and sprinted from the room, Harry, Draco and Luna going after him and everyone else following.</p><p>Neville burst into his grandmother's sitting room, and into her bedroom, something he would never normally do. “Gran,” he called out as he took a seat by her bedside and grabbed her hand.</p><p>He heard the shocked gasp from his mother, but his eyes were on his gran, watching as her eyes fluttered open. She looked so different.</p><p>“A boon indeed,” Augusta said as she opened her eyes, and smiled at her grandson.</p><p>“Well,” Harry said as he moved to her other side and kissed her cheek, “someone had to break the stalemate between you and Uncle Frank.”</p><p>“We have a lot to discuss,” Lily said, smiling at everyone in the room, “but maybe someone should call Frank.”</p><p>“Maybe we should discuss how Danu would have been perfectly happy to have your owl named after her,” Neville said smugly to Harry from his place beside his grandmother.</p><p>“As I told her and I will tell you, you do not name a pet after the Goddess,” Harry said disgruntled, “it’s tacky.”</p><p>“She didn’t seem to think so,” Luna said, “in fact, she seemed kind of sad that you didn’t name your Hedwig after her.”</p><p>“How about you get a pet and name it after her then,” Harry replied petulantly.</p><p>“No need to pout,” Neville said, chuckling at his brother's face.</p><p>“Would someone like to explain what is going on?” Frank Longbottom said as he ran into the room, looking at his mother in shock.</p><p>“Boon,” Harry, Draco, Neville, Luna and Augusta said at the same time, laughing.</p><p>“I, huh, what?” Frank said, frowning.</p><p>“Don’t break your father,” Alice said as she moved to comfort her husband.</p><p>“How are you feeling Gran?” Neville asked, after smirking at his parents.</p><p>“Great,” Augusta said as she moved to sit up. “Young, healthy, spry,” she added, smiling brightly.</p><p>“Can someone,” Frank started, his voice firm but far from calm, “tell me what the fuck is going on.”</p><p>“Franklin Longbottom,” Augusta whispered harshly, “we do not talk that way.”</p><p>“And when we do we don’t get caught,” Neville whispered to Harry, causing his dad to glare at him. “Sorry, sorry,” he added, not even the least bit sorry.</p><p>“How about we let Augusta get cleaned up and meet in the family room for tea and an explanation,” Lily said, but the order was clear in her voice so everybody moved.</p><p>She waited for Harry to get to her side and pulled him into a sideways hug, “so you saw your dad?” She asked, her voice dripping with emotion.</p><p>The others had moved away to give mother and son privacy as they discussed James.</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry said, leaning into her, both for his comfort and hers. “He is awesome. He told me how proud of me he was and how much he loved me. He also said how sorry he was he couldn’t be with me and you and to tell you he loves you now and always, and wants nothing more than your happiness.”</p><p>Lily’s hand went to her mouth as she tried to control her emotions, but the tears slipped down her face as she could do nothing to stop them. Harry pulled her closer to comfort her and she smiled at him gratefully.</p><p>“He’s happy?” She asked.</p><p>“Yeah, he is with Grandma and Grandpa Potter. He said to tell Sirius that he is with Marlene McKinnon and they are taking good care of each other. Apparently, the Order of the Phoenix members that are with dad have formed a new group, the Order of Dumbledore can suck it.”</p><p>“What else?” Lily asked, amusement shining in her tear-filled eyes.</p><p>“He has some messages for Sirius and Remus, just the usual, and told Draco he better take care of me, or else. He is also a fan of Caspian and glad I get to be with my mate and crush,” Harry said with a chuckle, “and he made me promise him plenty of grandchildren.”</p><p>Harry paused and took a deep breath before turning his mother to face him, “but his most important message was for you. He wanted me to make sure you moved on. He said you have grieved enough for ten lifetimes and it’s time to be happy again,” Harry paused and smiled at his mother, “he also said that even though Khidell will never ever be as good as him, in any way, that he would still make a pretty okay partner for you.”</p><p>Lily pulled her son close and held on as her laughter mingled with her tears and she finally purged the last of her grief. “We never did get enough time together,” Lily said as she pulled back from her son.</p><p>“He said the same thing, but he also pointed out that you will live a very long time, potentially forever, so you should stop sulking and get on with things.”</p><p>****</p><p>“How did the rest of the gathering go?” Harry asked as he sat down on the sofa, next to Draco, in the family room, and smiled when Caspian sat on his other side.</p><p>“It went quite well, a lot of matches were made, but nothing out of the ordinary,” Khidell said as he made room for Lily to sit beside him.</p><p>“I would really like an explanation about what is going on?” Frank interrupted, frowning.</p><p>“Now I know where you get it from, Nev,” Harry said, with a little laugh, causing Frank to glare at him.</p><p>“You do realise you are glaring at the King, dad,” Neville said trying to contain his mirth at the look on his dad’s face when he realised what he was doing.</p><p>“I would really like to know how you turned 21?” Lily asked.</p><p>“Well, one minute Draco was touching me and the next thing, all four of us were standing on a higher plain and Danu was waiting for us. I thought we had died to be honest,” Harry said.</p><p>“Did you know Morgan Le Fay was Fae?” Draco asked, still shocked over that information. “It’s why there are so many halflings in the magical world right now.”</p><p>“Explain,” Khidell snapped.</p><p>“Morgan was worried that we would destroy her magical legacy of witches and wizards she made in her image. Though she is unhappy about Myrddin getting all the credit and corrupting her creations, she was hoping that by reintroducing them to the Fae they would remember where they come from.”</p><p>“She actually called him a bitter ex,” Luna said with a giggle.</p><p>Draco looked at Luna with amusement before continuing. “She also explained that not all halflings will become full-blooded Fae, some will just remain magicals.”</p><p>“Did she say why?” Lily asked as she moved forward in her seat.</p><p>“No, she said she did not have to explain herself to those beneath her and vanished,” Draco said looking put out.</p><p>“Danu thought it was hilarious,” Harry said laughing. “She called her, her touchy Elven Queen. When I asked her what she meant by that, she told me to mind my business, some things are for God and Goddess’ alone to know.”</p><p>“Why is my mother a Fae now?” Frank asked again, trying to hide his annoyance.</p><p>“Oh that was the easiest thing, she was tired of you denying your mother so she fixed the problem. Now no more arguing,” Luna said smiling.</p><p>“So she was never in any danger?” Frank asked.</p><p>“Really, you want to ask Danu if she put your mother in danger?” Harry said, looking at his Uncle in astonishment.</p><p>“Right, of course, forget I said anything,” Frank backpedalled.</p><p>“Besides she is perfectly fine, and now, better than ever.”</p><p>“What else happened?” Khidell asked.</p><p>“She talked to us about the history of the Fae, warned us to watch out for hidden dangers, and told us that we were doing well with opening up the Fae’s minds to the magicals. She said they are not tainted by blood but by knowledge. Ignorance is their curse and must be corrected.”</p><p>“Then she said that it was time for Harry to step up and take what was rightfully his, then we wake up 4 years older with a lot of knowledge dumped into our heads,” Neville finished up.</p><p>“There was some other stuff but it was private,” Harry said.</p><p>“Okay then, I guess we should prepare for you to step up as King,” Lily said, sounding worried and relieved at the same time. “I guess ‘the two will become one,’ meant more than just reuniting the Fae,” Lily muttered.</p><p>“Yes, and then the real games can begin. I can’t wait,” Harry said, holding on to Draco’s hand and leaning into Caspian. He had plans, but more importantly, he had Dumbeldore to deal with. </p><p>But first, he was going to spend as much time with his mates as possible. Reuniting two words was going to be exhausting, so he deserved some downtime. His mind was already picturing a naked Draco and Caspian.</p><p>He really couldn’t wait for that.</p><p>
  <strong>End of Part 1.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Translations:</strong>
</p><p><strong>omnes possessiones:</strong> all properties</p><p><strong>omnium oculis res redeant ad me:</strong> return all potter property back to me</p><p><strong>Evigilare faciatis:</strong> awaken</p><p><strong>Abscondunt scientiam protegam hanc revelationem</strong>: Hide and protect the knowledge revealed in this room</p><p><strong>“Yes, but I much prefer English for speaking,”: </strong>“Tha, ach is fheàrr leam Beurla airson a bhith a’ bruidhinn, ”</p><p><strong>Goblin: </strong>Gäblin</p><p><strong>I see: </strong>tha mi a 'faicinn</p><p><strong>Sleep: </strong>Cadal</p><p><strong>party: </strong>pàrtaidh</p><p><strong>Subjects: </strong>Cuspairean</p><p><strong>“The gathering will be interesting for you. You haven’t spoken more than a few words to Draco since you found out he was your mate,”:</strong> “Bidh an cruinneachadh inntinneach dhut. Cha do bhruidhinn thu barrachd air beagan fhaclan ri Draco bho fhuair thu a-mach gur e do charaid a bh ’ann,”</p><p><strong>What am I supposed to say?: </strong>Dè tha còir agam a ràdh?<br/><strong>Hi, I’m your mate, and future King, kneel before me.”: </strong>Hi, mise do chompanach, agus Rìgh san àm ri teachd, air mo ghlùinean romham. "</p><p><strong>Eat, future King, we will be leaving soon,: </strong>Ith, Rìgh san àm ri teachd, bidh sinn a ’falbh a dh’ aithghearr,</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>